


Heart-To-Hearts

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: in due time, i shall blossom [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, André Bourgeois Bashing, Arenas, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autistic Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Child Abuse, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dog Miraculous, Episode Fix-It: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), F/F, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, New Miraculous Holders, Ox Miraculous, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Racism, Racist Language, Slurs, Social Links, Stadiums, Swearing, Tiger Miraculous, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Even after returning to Tokyo once he came of age to move out on his own, Akira hadn’t been too eager to stop his activities as the Phantom Thieves’ leader. It felt like he’d had more purpose doing that business than he ever thought he’d have. If it hadn’t been for the government & the cost of stopping Yaldabaoth, he would have gladly continued to work in the Metaverse. Don’t get him wrong, he knew and accepted that it was a worthy cost, but he did miss being Joker and changing hearts…He learned to be careful what he asked for when he dreamed one night of a woman calling out to him.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: in due time, i shall blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424428
Comments: 123
Kudos: 168
Collections: Epic Stories





	1. A Dream Of New Beginnings!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raise Your Voice Against Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901833) by [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14), [Naruwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch). 



Even after returning to Tokyo once he came of age to move out on his own, Akira hadn’t been too eager to stop his activities as the Phantom Thieves’ leader. It felt like he’d had more purpose doing that business than he ever thought he’d have. If it hadn’t been for the government & the cost of stopping Yaldabaoth, he would have gladly continued to work in the Metaverse. Don’t get him wrong, he knew and accepted that it was a worthy cost, but he did miss being Joker and changing hearts… 

He learned to be careful what he asked for when he dreamed one night of a woman calling out to him.

“Akira Kurusu, also known as Joker,” she caught his attention immediately with that, “I am Geretas, and my world is in dire need of your help.”

“What…?”

“I know you hold the desire to become Joker again, a desire I can grant at little cost,” Geretas’ voice echoed throughout the dream world, “the Metaverse will be moderated by me - I promise to use it wisely.”

“And how do I know I can trust you?” Akira inquired.

“I beg you to do so - my universe is plagued by a supernatural threat, and if the heroes rising against _him_ are not given any aid, they will fall soon.”

“Another universe, hm?” Akira said quietly, “...fine. Let me talk with the Thieves about it.”

“I can grant you enough time to inform them of your absence, but I’m afraid I only have the power to send one person to my world…”

“Very well. Please give me that time - I should be ready in less than a week.”

“My world will be in your debt. Now then, here are the specifics…”

And so, Akira was given a crash course in the situation of Geretas’ world, as well as being told about how the Miraculouses in play worked. He was also told about the changes in his transformation abilities. The first new thing was that he could easily transform at will into Joker (and back into Akira). He would be able to summon Personas outside the Metaverse to fight akumas. Furthermore, his dagger & handgun would not be hidden as model versions in his bag like before - instead, they would appear in his trenchcoat’s pockets once transformed; plus, his weapons were unable to so much as draw blood, kill or dismember (bullets would dissipate into thin air upon contact) for as long as Akira did not desire them to do so. He would be teleported out of any Palaces he infiltrated if he ran out of stamina (meaning he would be saved from death) and not be able to infiltrate a Palace again until the next day. He would also know French for the duration of his time in Paris in order to communicate with the locals without arousing suspicion. 

“Thank you, Geretas, for giving me this chance. Keep your end of the deal and do not interfere other than saving me, understood?”  
“You have my word. I do not intend to become the next Yaldabaoth.”

Akira could already feel Arsène’s power - reverted to the beginning as it was - returning to him, causing him to grin almost creepily.

* * *

“So you were asked to save another universe?” Futaba asked, “Lucky you, getting to go.”

“And what would you be able to do alone?” Akira teased.

“Still, if that Geretas chick gets the power or whatever it was to bring us over, don’t hesitate to call us over!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Good luck, Akira.” Makoto nodded. Ann flashed him a thumbs up and winked cutely. Haru smiled a serene smile, as did Yusuke.

“It really is a shame we don’t get to come along, especially me…” Morgana frowned slightly. He’d be staying with “his Lady Ann” for the duration of Akira’s vacation, and now that Akira had let all his Confidants have a decent idea at least of what would be going on (which meant for his other allies such as Yuuki, Yoshida & Iwai that he was ‘taking time to explore something new,’ and ‘would be out for an undecided period of time’), he was prepared to enter the alternate universe.

That night, Geretas visited him again - this time, however, Arsène was waiting with her. Arsène transformed into his Joker mask, then floated towards his face, latching on and fitting as perfectly as it always had. Light trickled from the top of Akira to the bottom of him, his pajamas reforming into his Joker costume.

From behind the mask, Joker smirked.

_It’s showtime._


	2. A New World & An Old Beginning

Groggily, Akira opened his eyes. He quickly realized that he was not in his usual bed back in Tokyo. _I’m in Paris already?!_

The sun was shining, at least. How fitting for a new beginning… yawning, Akira hopped out of bed, and on a desk he found a note and a large trash bag filled with enough cash to pay for him for a few months. The note stated:

_Dear Joker,_

_This apartment is fully paid for, and you will never have to worry about rent or anything like it for the duration of your stay here. You have all the supplies for house upkeep that you’ll need, but the fridge is empty - you will have to buy food for yourself, as I don’t know what you like._

Taking his wallet and stuffing it with a chunk of the euros, Akira went to some markets nearby and bought enough groceries to last him a while. He also got some bread from a fantastic patisserie he found while walking around. The woman manning the register was quite kind, and when she learned he was new to Paris, she halved the cost of his purchases from her as a welcoming gift. Smiling, he soon returned to the apartment, and after putting up the groceries, he suddenly felt the need to go on a rooftop stroll.

Willing his transformation into Joker, he covertly hopped out of a window and parkoured around Paris. He stopped however, when he heard the sound of conflict from an alleyway below him.

* * *

“Please, stop! Leave me alone! I’ll call the cops!” Priscilla sobbed.

“The fuzz are my bitches. Now stop fighting me and start taking it!”

“And what do you think you’re doing?” a voice purred. The voice was decidedly that of a young man, but it was deeper and more dramatic than Chat Noir’s, so this man didn’t think too much of him.

Regardless, both him and Priscilla were shocked to see a figure swoop down and land in the shadows of the alleyway. He’d moved too fast for them to get a good idea of what he looked like, and he was mostly covered by the darkness of the alley, so as far as they were concerned, he was just a voice and a silhouette for now.

“W-who are you?” the man asked, more caught off-guard than afraid.

Priscilla could sense an eerie grin appearing on this newcomer.

“My codename is Joker,” he smiled, “Phantom Thief, Changer of Hearts, & Savior of the Oppressed & Downtrodden.”

Although he was confused, the man regained his composure and snarled, “And what business do you got with me? This is none of your business!”  
“From what I’ve picked up, you’re hurting an innocent woman and attempting to force her to do… unpleasant things to you,” ‘Joker’ snapped back, “When you try to hurt innocents, it _becomes_ my business. Here is what you will do - you will leave this woman alone, or I can assure you that you will regret ever having looked in her direction.”

The attacker paled, only to grow even paler when the local officer Roger’s voice called out, “What’s going on here?”

Before Joker or her assailant could speak up, Priscilla cried out, “He was trying to rape me!” in desperation.

Roger entered the scene, his eyes narrowed with fury. Rapists had a high rank on his shitlist. 

Looking at the attacker, Roger said, “Alright, stranger, you’re coming with me.” and dragged him off, presumably to face punishment for his attempts. Looks like he wasn’t buddy-buddy with the police after all!

Turning towards Joker, Priscilla was about to thank him when she realized something about the murky figure. 

He was already gone.

* * *

Now a few rooftops away, Joker smiled as he watched the cop cruiser carrying the man drive out of sight. This was a second success against scumbags like Shido - he didn’t even get arrested initially this time!

 _Now then,_ he thought to himself, _l_ _et us return ho-_

The sound of something whizzing through the air caught his attention. Side-eyeing the direction the sound came from, he quickly caught something small, red and round thrown in his direction with one hand. Upon further examination, it seemed to be a red yo-yo with black spots.

 _Wait a minute…_

Following the string, Joker laid his eyes upon Ladybug & Chat Noir for the first time. They couldn’t be a day older than 18. _What the hell?_

“What’s your name, _akuma_?” the girl in scarlet said, her tone confident.

“Easy now, miss. I’m no akuma. In fact…”

Chat Noir & Ladybug paused. Akumas always swore their allegiance to Hawkmoth with misled pride, and he would have attacked them or someone else by now if he was an akuma. However, that brought up a new question in such a case:

_Who was he?_

As if reading their minds, the debonair stranger smiled. It was genuine, but a bit unnerving in some way.

“My name is Joker. And now that I think about it… there is a deal I would like to make with the two of you.”


	3. Iron Heart Of Rebellion

“You see, believe it or not, there’s…” Joker began to explain the Metaverse, but his explanation must not have been meant to be.

“Sorry to interrupt, M. Joker, but Milady,” Chat said, his left cat ear twitching, “we have trouble.”

Turning their heads, Joker and the Miraculous wielders stared in horror as a steel golem rampaged through Paris. 

“Is that Stoneheart?” Chat spoke shockedly.

Equally surprised, Ladybug responded, “I’m not sure… he looks similar but not the same; it’s like he put on armor or something.”

“May I be of assistance?”

The two whipped over to stare at Joker, who was giving them a calm yet determined look. His voice was serious, and it oozed with resolution.

“Allow me to prove myself useful to you - we can discuss my deal afterwards.”

Ladybug didn’t ponder it too long - there was work to be done!

“Do what you want, but if you’re bluffing about how capable you are at fighting these guys,  _ please _ stay out of this.” she said before taking off towards the villain. Chat nodded his assent, before bounding across buildings in pursuit of his lady and his foe.

Joker stood there for a second, watching them, before shaking his head lightly and following them. It was time to show this world what he could do!

* * *

For Hawkmoth, things really were working out.

He’d gotten access to that grimoire and fixed up Mayura’s Miraculous. Granted, he couldn’t find a cure, but he was sure he could figure that out in due time. Either way, she was feeling a bit better now that her Miraculous was fixed up, and now the Peafowl could create monsters and/or power-ups for his akumas!

Ironheart would be the first of those further empowered akumas - Mayura had created armor for him that would be impenetrable to Ladybug & Chat Noir’s attacks but still open enough to let him grow bigger and stronger from them.

Sure enough, when those two ‘heroes’ arrived, they immediately attacked Ironheart, only to have him effortlessly shrug them off and swat them aside like the nuisances they were.

Ironheart grabbed Chat Noir in the hand not holding his amokized akuma - Hawkmoth called such things  _ amokuma _ for short - and smashed Ladybug into the dirt. She was conscious, but she did not quite have the energy to get up. Finally, victory would be his-

“Let the cat go.”

Now Hawkmoth was just confused. He’d revealed all their allies’ identities, so the only possibilities were that this was a new Miraculous wielder - and therefore an inexperienced one - or some powerless civilian was acting foolishly.

Ironheart looked in the direction of the voice, and found it was neither.

At least Chat and Ladybug could only watch as this newcomer calmly made his way towards the akuma. 

“You there, akuma… you’re in over your head. I will show you…” 

Unimpressed, Ironheart roared menacingly. The stranger was undeterred.

“I will show you how you pale in comparison to me as a superpowered being!”

With that, Joker took two fingers to his mask and effortlessly ripped it off.

Hawkmoth had many questions. One of them was that he could not recognize this stranger with the mask off - Hawkmoth had magical experience, and he could tell the glamour protecting this young man’s identity was still going. How did that work?

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when flames appeared where his mask had been. They shot into the air, swirling around and reforming into a giant, winged flame behind him.

When the winged flames formed into a full being, Hawkmoth felt a tinge of fear. It had a demonic face, and it wore a long top hat. It gave off the essence of a dapper gentleman and yet that of a ruthless rogue as well. It also seemed to be quite powerful, and that’s what made Hawkmoth feel that tinge of fear.

Extending a hand forward, the stranger grinned. “My name is Joker,” his voice echoed throughout the abandoned road, “and this is my other self.”

“Yes…” the demonic being spoke, its own voice deeper and more dramatic than that of Joker’s, “I am the rebel’s soul that resides within thee; the pillager of twilight -  _ Arsène _ !”

“Shall we show them the door, Arsène?” Joker smiled, his grin unnerving all who laid eyes upon it. From an alleyway, unseen by all superheroes and supervillains, Alya Cesaire watched in awe. Who were these guys?

“Yes…” Arsene nodded in agreement, “Let us take him down!”

“Very well, then… Eiha!” Joker cried. 

A ball of dark energy formed in Arsène’s claws. He threw it at Ironheart, the Curse spell colliding into the akuma’s chest. Ironheart staggered back, dropping Chat Noir. Fortunately for Hawkmoth, the amokuma remained clutched in his grip. 

_ That was a surprise, _ Hawkmoth admitted,  _ but he’s only made the akuma… stronger? _

Ironheart was not growing stronger - in fact, he hadn’t even gotten bigger!

Everyone became confused, but it was Joker who came to the truth first.

“Ahh, that’s it,” he snapped his fingers in realization, “physical attacks make him grow. Magic attacks  _ don’t _ !”

From his hideout, Hawkmoth gulped a bit.

Having recovered enough to get back on her feet, Ladybug called out, “Do that thing again, but on his closed hand!”

Joker nodded, and called out “Eiha!” again. Arsène obeyed, and this time, Ironheart’s hand opened, the iron orb flying into the air. 

Having landed on a building, Chat Noir leaped into the air. Calling forth Cataclysm, he latched onto the iron orb containing the amokuma. Chat lunging towards his line of sight was the last thing Hawkmoth saw before the connection cut out.

“Joker & Arsène, hmm…?” Hawkmoth murmured to himself as the window closed, “...very well. He too will fall, even if I cannot take a Miraculous from him. I must win, no matter the cost!”

* * *

Joker had to say, the whole ‘Miraculous Cure’ thing was much cooler when you actually saw it in action. Watching the magical loveliness restore Paris was nothing short of magical.

It was also pleasing to watch the iron golem revert to a young boy with a skull on his shirt.

“Oh, no…” the boy - Ivan, Joker would later learn - said, “Did I get akumatized again?”

That caught his attention.  _ Again?  _ Hawkmoth was horrible enough to make a monster out of a teenager not once, but more than once? How reprehensible!

Joker didn’t realize he was scowling until he heard his codename said by Ladybug, who was introducing him to Ivan.

At this point, a glasses-wearing girl in flannel ran up to him, a recording camera in her hands. She introduced herself as Alya of the “Ladyblog,” and asked some rather intrusive questions about him.

“My name, as stated before, is Joker,” he said to the camera, “I came here in the hopes of taking down the worst people Paris has to offer.”  
“You mean like Hawkmoth & Mayura?” Alya asked eagerly, the heroes also watching inquisitively.

“Yes, but it’s not just the magical threats I’m here for.”

“What does that mean?” a perplexed Alya asked, lowering the camera for a second. 

“Tell me - Alya, was it?” at the girl in question’s nod, he continued, “Are there any people in your life who seem to be irrevocably evil? People that do wrong without a care in the world for others?”

If this were a movie or show, the screen would cut to a series of Paris’ most villainous watching him on their TVs and scoffing.

“Yeah, why?” Alya prodded.

“I have been given the power to make people like them confess their wrongdoings,” Joker said, “and that is  _ precisely _ what I intend to do.”

“How do you intend to do it?” Alya asked.

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Ladybug interrupted, “Joker, if you don’t mind coming with us? Me and Chat Noir would like to know that.”

“Fine with me.” Joker responded calmly, expecting her to try and interrogate him. He’d done just fine being so before - not to mention while he’d been drugged and beaten silly - whatever she was going to try was nothing compared to what he’d been through already.

As the three heroes found privacy, Ladybug got straight to business. 

“I’m guessing the deal you were making us has something to do with what you said you’d do to wrongdoers?”

“Yup.” Joker responded simply.

“...I’m listening. What’s the offer?”

“It’s not much of an offer, really - in honesty, I’ll help you with akumas anyways - but I would like your help in dealing with the villains of Paris.”

“What does that mean?” Chat asked.

“I imagine you haven’t, but… have either of you heard of the Metaverse?” 


	4. Advice & Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit info-dumpy. I apologize in advance...

Ladybug spoke up first. 

“No, I can’t say I have.” she admitted, “What is it?” 

“Bear with me - I’ll explain further. At its simplest, the Metaverse is a parallel reality based off of people’s corrupted desires.”

“...what?” an utterly confused Chat sputtered. Joker laughed a bit to himself - was this how Morgana had felt explaining the Metaverse to his friends?

“People who have beliefs or desires that have negative effects on themselves and/or others have other worlds in their hearts; these worlds are brought to life in the parallel reality known as the Metaverse.”

“So… bad people have places they own in the Metaverse?” Ladybug asked. 

“Not necessarily  _ bad people _ , although that is rather common. These areas are owned by those who see the world in a distorted way; such areas are called Palaces, and to access them…”

Joker reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Tapping on the Metaverse Navigator App, Joker showed them the coordinate entry part.

“In order to enter a Palace, you must know three code-words.” he said, extending one finger out for each of them, “One: the person’s first and last name; two: the place where they hold the most power, and three - what the Palace takes the form of.”

“Take the form of?”

“Palaces I’ve infiltrated in the past have taken on many different forms. A castle, an art museum, an Ancient Egyptian tomb… once,” he laughed, “I even took on a Palace ruler in a port in outer space! Those locations are what the Palace’s owner sees the place they have the most power as; simply put, they’re the owner’s cognition of the area.”

“So we go there, challenge the owner to fight, and then what?”

“No, no, we don’t necessarily want to fight the owner - they have the power in the Palace, so they’re rather unpredictable. There is a special item in the Palace, however. It is the source of the distortion in that person’s cognition - the Treasure. By stealing the Treasure, the distorted desires are stolen, and the person owning the Palace loses all desire to continue their wrongdoings. Often, if they are a bad person, they will confess those wrongdoings.”

“Oh, and don’t worry if your identity is revealed in the Metaverse - the Palace owner is represented by their Shadow Self; that is their true, repressed self that they hide from the public. The Shadow Self will know, but the true person will not; most likely, they don’t know they have a Palace, let alone that the Metaverse exists.”

“So let me get this straight - we need to find the Treasure, take it, and then the person changes their ways.”  
“It’s far more complicated than that. The Treasure will most likely be hidden in the deepest parts of the Palace, and in order to be able to steal it, we must first send a Calling Card to the person in question. Calling Cards inform the person that their Treasure will be stolen, making the Treasure manifest in a physical form that can be taken. _Then_ we steal it; from there, the owner’s Palace crumbles, as there is no Treasure to support it, and the now-former Palace owner experiences a change of heart - meaning they change their ways, now that they have lost their desire to do what they have done. Got all of this down?”

Ladybug & Chat nodded. They seemed to understand, so Joker went on.

“One last thing before we begin; not everyone has a Palace, but there is a special area known as Mementos where the Shadows with distortions not strong enough to become a Palace reside.”

“There’s more to it,” Joker noted, “but it’s getting late. Think about someone tonight you want to change the heart of - I recommend someone relatively easy for your first foray into the Metaverse - and meet me here tomorrow.”

The two Miraculous wielders nodded uneasily, said their goodbyes, and everyone headed home at last.

* * *

“Why did you call us out of our Miraculouses, Miss Marinette?” Wayzz asked a small while after Marinette arrived home.

“I needed to ask all of you about something. Tikki already knows, as she was there, but… do you guys know anything about alternate realities?”

As the kwami of imagination, it was Ziggy who spoke up first, “I reckon there could be alternate universes out there. Ain’t ever seen any, and I ain’t got knowledge on ‘em, neither.”

“Ziggy would be the most knowledgeable about this sort of thing,” Kaalki said, “so if he doesn’t know anything useful, the rest of us are no use to you, I’m afraid.”

“What brought this up, anyway?” Roaar inquired. Marinette told them about Joker and the Metaverse.

Ziggy shrugged uselessly when it was through. “I got nothing more than what you’ve told me, Marinette.”

“I just had a thought,” Longg spoke up, “what if someone evil gains access to this Metaverse? What if Joker is the villain here?”

“You’re right,” Marinette gasped, “it would be terrible if someone like Hawkmoth gained that power. We’d best work with Joker if we want to prevent that from happening.”  
“It’s settled, then,” Tikki said in a determined tone, “We’ll stay with Joker on this one. Any objections?”

When the room proved silent, Tikki nodded. “Meeting adjourned, then.”  
The kwamis went to their respective sleeping places, and Marinette went to bed soon after. This Metaverse business seemed shady, but they had to make their way through it.

Marinette tried not to focus on it as she laid in bed, and soon, she was fast asleep.


	5. Rotten Hearts of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins... and what a shock.

The time to meet Joker came by before Ladybug knew it. Granted, there wasn’t much time in between; still, when the time came to meet Joker, Ladybug hadn’t thought of anyone yet, as she’d been busy with schoolwork. 

At least Chat Noir was able to come up with some ideas.

“The list of people who I think would have a Palace begins with Lila Rossi, a serial liar. She won’t stop lying and has attempted to harm some people close to me.”

“I’d be up for that,” Ladybug snarked.

“Interesting… if she has a Palace, it would be more shocking than any other target I’ve done in my past,” Joker mused.

“Why’s that?”

“The youngest targets I’ve ever done were high schoolers.”

“Oh…”

“Why don’t we do Bob Roth?” Ladybug snapped her fingers as the idea came to her, “He steals ideas from promising young musicians, then flaunts them as made by his son, ‘XY.’”

“Not bad, but let’s wait on him a little bit,” Joker advised, “I feel like we won’t be strong enough with just one Persona wielder. If only we had more…”

“Ooh! I know!” Chat piped up, “What about Audrey Bourgeois? She’s a haughty & powerful woman - she’s gotta at least be in Mementos!”

“...that’s a good first target. Do you two have more ideas?”

“...what about your father?” Ladybug said quietly. She’d heard from Chat about how shitty his papa was, and it horrified her. If she knew his identity, she’d get him out of there as soon as possible… alas, for the sake of safety, she kept that info away. 

Chat was uneasy about the idea, but he shakily nodded his assent. “Let’s just… do it far later, okay?”

“Finally,” he said after taking a few deep breaths to calm down, “I think Caline Bustier - as well as Tomoe Tsurugi - may be in Mementos. They’re corrupt, but I don’t think either of them are corrupt enough to have a Palace.”

“Let us begin working on Miss Bourgeois for now,” Joker said sagely, “now what about those code-words?”

“We know her name,” Ladybug said as Joker pulled out his phone, “Audrey Bourgeois.”

_ Coordinate found. _

“Good!” Joker praised, “Now, onto the place and form.”

“I'd guess the place is probably her husband’s hotel,” Chat Noir spoke, “Le Grand Paris.”

_ Coordinate found. _

“It’s not even  _ hers _ , yet she thinks she rules the place?” Ladybug gasped revoltedly, “That’s a new low for her.”

“It most likely gets worse once we enter,” Joker warned her, “Now what do you guys think she sees that hotel as?”

“A castle? Her magazine is called the Style Queen, after all,” Chat suggested.

_ Coordinate not found. _

“Dang,” Chat said.

“I think you’re onto something with the royal theme, though,” Joker nodded in approval, “Maybe it’s bigger - what about an empire?”  
_Coordinate not found._

Joker snapped his fingers.

“Ooh, I know! It’s a kingdom!” Ladybug threw out.

_ Candidate found. Beginning navigation…  _

Ladybug and Chat Noir recoiled as the world morphed around them. When the distortion ended - along with the weird feelings in their stomachs - and they looked up, the city had changed around them.

It sort of reminded Ladybug of pictures she’d seen of Disneyland - if the place had been abandoned and left to the rats for a decade or two.

The place was dark and decrepit, but when they looked in the direction of the hotel, it was gold-covered and glamorous - a major eyesore and outlier in comparison to the rest of everything they could see.

Cricking his neck from side to side, Joker leaped over to an adjacent building. Turning to the heroes, he shook his head in the direction of the hotel, beckoning the two Miraculous wielders to follow him. They nodded and did so.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois was tired.

Still angry at Ladybug for not entrusting her with the Bee Miraculous, even after all she’d done, she’d been locked up in her room for the weeks succeeding Miracle Queen. 

When she spotted Ladybug, Chat Noir, and some other figure in the distance (she missed the fight with Ironheart - and Joker’s introduction with it - due to grieving the loss of Pollen), she snuck out and hurried over to listen into their conversation.

She wasn’t able to catch much, other than the names of her mother & Daddy’s hotel plus the word  _ kingdom _ .

When the world seemed to warp around her, reforming into an unsightly, decrepit place, Chloe had shuddered and almost barfed up her lunch. She heard the sounds of footsteps above her and hurriedly followed them, carefully ensuring she didn’t step on anything particularly gross on the way.

Ladybug, that mangy alley cat, and the new figure - some guy probably half a decade older than her in a trenchcoat wearing a probably-detachable white mask on his face - landed in front of her hiding spot. Ladybug & Chat Noir didn’t notice her at first, but then the newcomer quietly intoned, “And who are you?”  
Looking at him confusedly, Chat said, “I thought we already introduced ourselves to you.”  
Ignoring him, the stranger continued on, “I know you’re watching me in the shadows. Come out and face us!”

Chloe hadn’t taken three steps out of the alleyway she was spying from when an armored being fell from the sky and landed in front of her, knocking her off her feet and causing her to yelp in shock.

Whipping their heads over to the armored guard and hearing the noise, Ladybug & Chat Noir gasped.

“Chloe?!”


	6. Style & A Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first awakening of many...

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVjiiQoXWeo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVjiiQoXWeo)

Before anyone else could make a move, Joker moved first. Dashing forward, he swiped at the guard, striking him with his dagger. The guard suddenly dissolved into a large puddle of dark material before reforming into two fairy-like creatures with conniving grins on their faces.

Joker mentally dubbed them Snickering Sprites, but he didn’t have much time to do that before one snapped its fingers and summoned a small ball of fire in its hand. It then proceeded to chuck it at Chat Noir, who barely dodged it.

“Be on your guard, everyone!” Joker called out, “Shadows such as these are far less merciful than akumas!”

Tying up a Snickering Sprite with her yo-yo, Ladybug called back, “How so?”

“Akumas don’t intend to kill, usually.”

“WHAT?!” Chloe cried out, now fearful for her life.

“No worries, miss… Chloe, was it?” Joker said as he landed in front of her and helped her up, “You won’t perish anytime soon if I have a say in it.”

Ladybug & Chat nodded in agreement, causing Chloe to look shocked.

“Even after Miracle Queen? After I  _ betrayed _ you?”

Joker went silent, processing the new info.

“No matter what you’ve done, Chloe, you don’t deserve to  _ die _ !” Ladybug said, somewhat affronted.

“Whatever happened in the past is in the past, Chloe,” Joker quietly piped up; his voice then grew to its normal loudness as he continued, “Let’s see, then… Arsène!”

Ripping off his mask, Joker once again summoned the rogue in red, who after the order was given, threw two Eiha spells at the Snickering Sprites. Each one landed their mark, and the two collapsed to the floor.

“Surround them!” Joker commanded. He, Chat & Ladybug proceeded to do so, weapons drawn and facing the downed Snickering Sprites.

“Now let’s teach you two a new trick… move with me!” Joker cried, and together, they tore into the Snickering Sprites.

When they were done, the enemies had dissolved into that same dark material and disappeared. 

“Well, that’s that.” Joker grinned

* * *

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXz3oH9Jrj4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXz3oH9Jrj4)

“So, this… Palace, as you called it, is the world within my mother’s heart?” Chloe asked as they walked through the kingdom. Joker had easily found an hole in the wall of the castle that the four people in question had snuck through. Chloe had been somewhat harshly warned to stay with them at all times; it was an order she’d been willing to obey.

“Yeah, it is,” Ladybug responded, “and if Joker’s word is anything to go by, we intend to change her for the better.”  
“Why does she need changing? She’s exceptional, she’s amazing, she’s… she’s everything I’m not.”

“Is that why you joined Hawkmoth?” Chat Noir asked cautiously.

“Sort of…” Chloe admitted, “Believe me or don’t, but the truth is that I didn’t want to join him, but he had the power in the situation. Even if I immediately betrayed him and used Venom, Mayura was there, and she had access to that box of other Miraculouses. I would have been put in a bad situation; what could I have done?”

“I would have tried to sting him as Miracle Queen, but I guess the brainwashing part of akumatization took over; I don’t think I fully realized what was going on until I was grasping for that akuma after you’d taken it out. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“You could have handled the situation better,” Ladybug pointed out.

“Yeah, I could have; why do you think I was holed up in my home for the past while? I wasn’t plotting against you or anything, that’s for sure!”

“You were wallowing in what you should have done, weren’t you?” Joker spoke quietly, catching the three’s attention.

“Yeah…”

“Let me assure you of something, Chloe. Understand that I speak from experience when I say you have to let go of that stuff, or it’ll get worse. What has happened has happened - now what are you gonna do to fix it?”

“What if I can’t fix it?” Chloe retorted harshly, before recoiling. “Sorry for snapping…”

“If you can't fix your mistakes, you atone for them. What makes a person better than others morally is who they are in the present, not just who they were in the past. Besides, you already know what you did was wrong, which is a first step some have yet to take.”

“I hate to end the conversation, but I think we’ve reached a dead end,” Chat piped up.

Looking forward, Joker laid his eyes on a giant, locked door. There was a pedestal with a hand-shaped imprint on it.

“Now what do we do?” Ladybug groaned.

“I think I recognize this from a previous Palace…” Joker answered after a small while of thought, “it’s a biometric scanner. It reads the hands placed upon it, and if it fits a code of recognition, it should open this door.”

“Well, I’m guessing only Audrey & maybe some of her guards work.”

“Precisely. Audrey’s handprint probably works, right? Chloe,” he turned to the girl in question, “you try it. Your handprint should be genetically close enough to Audrey that it might work.”  
Tentatively, hesitantly, Chloe approached the pedestal. She placed her hand where the imprint was, then looked towards the door.

_ ACCESS DENIED! _

“What?!” Chat exclaimed.

“You sure this is a biometric scanner, Joker?” Ladybug looked at Joker, “Isn’t Audrey Chloe’s mom?”  
“Not in my eyes, she isn’t,” a haughty voice replied from out of nowhere.

In a flash of golden light, what looked like a high-ranking Shadow teleported in, followed by Audrey Bourgeois’ Shadow herself. The ruler of the Palace was dressed in queenly robes, and her eyes were a gaudy golden color.

“Is this her Shadow Self?” Chat asked, his hand already on his staff. Joker nodded.

“Shadow… Self?” Chloe questioned.

“This is how Audrey views herself, Chloe,” Joker explained, “she sees this hotel as her kingdom, where she is queen; the Metaverse represents her as such.”

“Of course I’m the queen, darling,” Shadow Audrey laughed arrogantly, “It’s certainly not my wannabe ‘daughter,’ after all!”

“Excuse me?” Chloe snarled, only to flinch and recoil back when Audrey glared at her.

“Of course you’re not mine,” Shadow Audrey grinned serenely, “though I will say that Andre is your father, Chlordan.”

Chloe wanted to speak up and correct her, that Joker could tell, but she was too scared of that horrible woman to do anything. 

“Are you going to just take it?” he called out to Chloe, who had fallen to her knees.

“What am I supposed to do? Every time I try to be exceptional, I fuck up and make things worse for myself! I’m not special!”

“Audrey’s really screwed you over, hasn’t she…?” Joker frowned, “But you know what? You don’t have to prove shit to her!”

Chloe raised her head a little, tearfully looking over at Joker.

“Joker is right,” Ladybug spoke up, “She said it herself - she’s not your mom. What would she know? You’ve tried your best, but impressing her is like trying to finish a drink with no bottom. You don’t need her approval to be good or exceptional or whatever. The fact that you’re not her isn’t a bad thing - you’ve never been her, and she’s never been you!”

Slowly, Chloe rose to her feet. When they saw her face, they knew she was infuriated.

“They’re right… it doesn’t matter who you are. Whatever you’ve done to make the world this way… I will never forgive you for it!”

* * *

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTQoFPmC7ZA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTQoFPmC7ZA)

_ It’s long past time you began calling out to me…  _

“Agh!” Chloe cried out in pain, as the worst headache she’d ever had seared through her mind. 

“Chloe?” Chat took a tentative step towards Chloe, only for Joker to place his arm between them.

“This is something she needs to do on her own,” the Phantom Thief said sagely.

_ Your desire to be unique… special…  _ **_exceptional_ ** _ … you’ve been hurting for quite some time, now. _

“Yeah,” Chloe admitted out loud, “I have…”

She felt something on her face as she writhed in pain. She somehow knew getting it off would relieve her of this headache.

_ If you desire to be alleviated of this pain, why not form a contract with me? I am thou, thou art I… _

Managing to grasp the mask, she yanked and yanked, and eventually…

_ You have been wrecked over too many times now. It’s time you forged your own path. Vow it to me, dear queen! _

… it flew off with a splatter of blood. A great blast of blazing blue flames burst up from the ground around her. Thankfully, Chloe wasn’t harmed by those flames. The flames swirled around as they flew skyward, reforming into a giant, humanoid figure and dying down as quickly as they’d been born.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtCbz9ax0ow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtCbz9ax0ow)

The figure somewhat reminded Ladybug & Chat of a tiaraless Queen Wasp with the color scheme of Queen Bee and a different and far more serene face. An actual bee stinger sat behind her, floating like a tail. It (she?) also had bee wings and many other apian features.

“So I’m not exceptional to you… is that what it is?” Chloe roared, her eyes laser-trained on Shadow Audrey, who was now hiding behind the armored guard.

“O-of course not!” Shadow Audrey shot back in a mix of fear and rage.

“Me and  **Melitta** will see about that!” Chloe grinned viciously. Ladybug & Chat gaped in awe, before turning to Joker.

“Is this… her Persona?” Chat asked.

“Looks like it,” Joker smiled back before gesturing to Shadow Audrey & the guard with her, “Now let’s take them down!”

“Hmph…” Shadow Audrey frowned, reorienting herself and nodding at the guard, “Darling, deal with these pests!”

“Yes, my queen! They won’t live to regret their actions!” the guard replied.

Chloe’s face was chock-full of bitter fury as she snarled out, “And where do you think you’re-” 

Shadow Audrey snapped her figures, and in another flash of golden light, she was gone.

“Now that the queen is safe…” the guard growled, before turning to the quartet of heroes. It dissolved into dark goop like with the Snickering Sprites from earlier, but this time when it took its form, it became a Mighty Wyvern.

“You’re siding with her, hmm?” Chloe roared as Ladybug, Chat Noir & Joker rushed to her side, “You’re almost as ridiculous - no, almost as  _ utterly ridiculous _ as her!”

The Mighty Wyvern let out a deafening roar, raising its attack power. Chloe frowned angrily, before crying out, “Zio!”

A small bolt of electricity dropped on the Mighty Wyvern, and with a loud cry of pain, it toppled over to its side. Realizing it was knocked down like the Snickering Sprites before it, Ladybug & Chat Noir jumped over with Joker to surround it. Chloe followed suit, a small knife in her hand poised to be thrown.

“Stay still!” Chloe ordered, “Joker, shall we take it down?”

“Let’s…” Joker grinned ominously, and with that command, the four fighters ripped into the Mighty Wyvern with a flurry of blows. When it was done and Chloe was a decent distance away, she struck a pose in time with the Mighty Wyvern dissolving into the dark material and dissipating.

* * *

“So… that all happened…” Chloe said as the heroes convened in her room in the hotel. They’d exited the Metaverse to catch her up on everything.

“Sure did,” Chat Noir said happily, “you were so cool out there, Chloe!”

“I suppose I was, wasn’t I?” Chloe preened.

“Don’t get too cocky, now,” Joker lightly admonished, “we haven’t seen the whole of the Palace yet - there’s bound to be more to discover before we reach the Treasure.”

“Treasure…? Oh, that’s the item we’re supposed to take, right?” Chloe remembered.

“If you’re willing to join us, that is.” Ladybug pointed out. 

“Also, before I forget…” she said, opening her yo-yo up, “You and I know both know you can’t use Pollen anymore. Even though you seem to be as in the right as you could have been, it’s not safe with Hawkmoth around…”

Chloe looked down sadly.

“But… in time, I may consider letting you use another Miraculous. It won’t be Pollen, most likely, but I think if you prove yourself worthy that I will be able to trust you again.”

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Chloe cried, wrapping her in a sudden hug.

“I’m glad this worked out…” Joker said happily, “and with a full team of four, we should be even better off in the Metaverse.”

“Speaking of that Metaverse place…” Chloe recalled something. Turning to Joker, she said, “Is there a way I can properly thank you?”

“What do you mean by that?” Joker wondered, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if this is wrong, but I have a feeling you’re new to Paris. You would have helped against Hawkmoth sooner if you’d been here before, wouldn’t you?”

“...true,” Joker admitted, “I moved in a few days ago. I have enough money to last me a while, but…”

“You’ll need a job, won’t you? Would you be open to working at the hotel?”

“...sure, why not? Besides, if this hotel is as high-end as it seems, there may be some pompous people that come here in dire need of a change of heart… however, I ask that I wait on beginning work here for a bit. Like I said, I have some money already, and I don’t want to rack up too much.”

“I think I get that…” Ladybug spoke up, “You’ve been dealing with Shadows and all that stuff for a long time, haven’t you?”  
“Yeah…” Joker admitted.

“Well, as much as I don’t like to give my number out, here it is.” Chloe and Joker exchanged numbers, as did Ladybug & Chat Noir with Joker.

“Whenever you want to go to the Metaverse, you let me know. Just… not too often in a row, you know? I like fighting with powers, but I don’t like getting dirty and exhausted like this all the time, you know?”  
Joker laughed, before answering, “I can respect that.”

Turning to Ladybug & Chat, Joker continued, “With that said, let’s stop for the night. Chloe most of all will need to get some good sleep tonight, but you two probably have school tomorrow.”

“What makes you think we’re necessarily schoolkids?” Chat asked defensively.

Joker deadpanned, “None of you can be a day over eighteen. I won’t ask how old you are specifically, though - and you don’t have to answer with your age. If you guys are out of whatever high school is in France, you’re university or college-age.”

“W-well, you are right about us needing to go,” Ladybug stammered, “Let’s go, Chat!”  
“Right, right,” Chat nodded all too eagerly, hopping off the balcony and out of sight not long after.

“Well… I’d best get going, too,” Joker said, rubbing the back of his head.

“One last thing, Joker?” Chloe requested; when Joker turned back, she said, “...thank you for introducing me to this opportunity.”

“No problem,” Joker smiled, before heading out to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melitta has Electric skills, Healing skills, Sukunda & Masukunda.  
> Chloe's melee weapon is a claymore sword, and her ranged weapon is throwing knives.  
> UPDATE 6/6/20: Chloe represents the Thunderbolt Arcana, which is the Tarot de Malefices' version of the Tower. You don't want the Tower - it represents impending disaster and a fall from grace.


	7. Return To The Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are reminded Joker is a Wild Card.

“Nice to see you all here,” Joker said to Chloe, Ladybug & Chat Noir. All four of them had gathered in the alley outside Chloe’s hotel.

“Before we begin,” Ladybug spoke up, Chat nodding along, “there’s something me & Chat would like to ask of you, Joker.”

“And that is?” Joker replied.

“In order to better prepare for akuma attacks, if we could get more people to awaken to Personas, me and Chat want to stay back from Palace visits. That good by you?”

“I can respect that,” Joker nodded, “Me and Chloe will help when we can.”

He suddenly snapped his fingers in realization.

“Speaking of which,” he said, “We need to think up a codename for Chloe inside the Metaverse.”

“Do we need to give her a Miraculous?” Ladybug asked, to which Joker shook his head no.

“I don’t have one, but I get along just fine. There’s no telling what effects saying our real names would have on the Metaverse - it’s a risk I refuse to take.”

“Then let’s brainstorm!” Chloe piped up, “How about Queen?”

“Sounds sort of pompous,” Chat spoke up before Joker himself could shoot it down, “What about something bee-themed?”

“What, like Hive?” Ladybug suggested questioningly.

“Nah…” Chloe said, “that sounds more like a group name… Oh! I could be Sting!”

“Sting… that works, Chloe,” Joker smiled, “It’s fitting & succinct. Well, then… shall we go?”

Ready to go, the rest of the group nodded. Tapping his phone, Joker began navigation through the Metaverse.

* * *

“Thankfully, we haven’t had any ‘visits’ from Audrey’s Shadow this time,” Ladybug grumbled as her yo-yo bashed a Snickering Sprite.

“It’s probably for the best,” Joker agreed as Arsène knocked another one down with Eiha, “even with two Miraculous wielders and two Persona wielders, I don’t think we could take her on right now.”

“Then let’s get stronger!” the newly-named Sting said as she knocked the last one down with one of her throwing knives, “Ready, everyone?”

The group ripped into the remaining Snickering Sprites, finishing them off. Three more Shadows sprouted up - they must have alerted a nearby guard while fighting.

Instead of more Snickering Sprites, however, a trio of new Shadows appeared. One of them was a womanly being; she held a large pencil and scroll in her hands, and upon her helmet rested what looked like a train whistle. The other two were two-legged cervine creatures with purely dark hazel eyes and humongous antlers.

The Vernal Wordsmith summoned a slicing gust of wind and sent it flying towards Chat Noir. The Black Cat wielder managed to dodge and deflect some of the small blows it dealt, but a few nicked him for a bit of damage.

Meanwhile, one of the Antlered Attackers rammed into Joker, causing slight damage. The other rammed into Sting even harder with a Lunge attack, causing her to lose a small chunk of health.

Sting then ripped off her mask, and with a cry of “Stomp them, Melitta!” a bolt of electricity dropped on the Vernal Wordsmith, forcing it to fall to the floor almost demurely. She then tossed a throwing knife at one of the Antlered Attackers, knocking it down as well. She then Baton Passed the attack to Joker, pounding fists with him as he stepped forward.

Knowing the last Antlered Attacker was weak to Gun attacks, Joker shot the other one with his pistol; as expected, the deerlike Shadow fell on one of its knees.

“Let’s finish this!” Ladybug cried, only for Joker to shake his head no.

“Hold on,” Joker requested; he then turned to the Vernal Wordsmith and said, “Let’s talk, you and I.”

“Well, what do you wish to discuss…?” the feminine Shadow inquired.

“Tell us more about what’s further in.”

“Well, you’ll find the Stomping Grounds further in…”

“Stomping Grounds?”

“Yes, the Stomping Grounds. I can only tell you so much… hold on.”

Ladybug, Chat & Sting’s eyes widened as the Vernal Wordsmith began glowing. The two Antlered Attackers disappeared. 

“I recall it all now! I’m no mere Shadow - I’m one of many that resides in the sea of all’s souls! Call me **Brigid** henceforth - I shall be your mask…”

With that, Brigid turned into a mask and flew into Joker’s own.

“...what the heck just happened?” Sting managed to speak up first.

“I possess the power to hold multiple Personas,” Joker admitted, “it’s called the power of the Wild Card.”

“Lucky you…” Ladybug said ironically, but there was no true malice in her voice.

“Well, if Brigid or whatever it was is anywhere as powerful as she was when she was a Shadow,” Sting grinned, “she’ll be useful!”

“Tell me about it,” Chat groaned, rubbing some of the cut marks the ex-Shadow’s Garu had left on him, “she _hurt_!”

“Don’t worry,” Joker grinned as he summoned Brigid, “Dia!”

Chat watched in awe as his wounds closed up. 

“Oh, that’s what Dia does!” Sting exclaimed.

“You have healing abilities too, huh?” Ladybug spoke, happy for Sting.

“Well, I felt the potential to use it after we finished that last fight,” Sting explained, “it’s new.”

The group progressed on. After a while, they reached a rippling door.

“What’s that?” Chat pointed out.

“Ah, that’s a Safe Room,” Joker explained, “these are gaps in the Palace owner’s power that Shadows can’t enter; it’s hence the name - we’ll be safe from Shadows there. We can also teleport between Safe Rooms, as well as right outside the main Palace.”

“Then let’s go inside!” Ladybug cheered, and they proceeded to do so.

Everyone took a seat on the chairs of the table in the middle of the small room. 

“Do you guys think we should call it a day?” Joker queried, “It’s not like we have a deadline or anything…”

After seeing nods from Ladybug & Chat Noir, Sting gave him a thumbs up. The quartet teleported to the entrance and exited the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to cover this earlier on, so let's discuss those Shadows and their true forms, shall we?  
> Snickering Sprite = Fee (Lovers), another spelling of the Fae, which are fairies. They're very similar to Pixie.  
> Mighty Wyvern = Draco (Chariot), or a European Dragon. Draco is the Latin word for Dragon. That said, some texts refer to Dracones (the plural) as a Serpens (or Serpentes in plural).  
> Antlered Attacker = Cernunnos (Hermit), a horned god in Celtic polytheism. There are varying views of Cernunnos' "representation:" some say he's one of flora, fauna & fertility, while others state he's one of travel & commerce.  
> And as you now know, Vernal Wordsmith = Brigid (Priestess), an Irish poet deity. This goddess is associated with the spring season, fertility, healing & poetry, among many other things. She is also said to have invented a "whistle used for night travel."  
> UPDATE 5/25: Forgot to mention: A Fee will use Heal & Fire spells, Draco uses Fire spells & Tarukaja, Cernunnos uses Physical spells, & Brigid has mostly Heal spells with a bit of Bless & Wind as well.


	8. Lying & Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another girl awakens to a rideable Persona.

After all the admittedly exciting work as a Phantom Thief, Marinette honestly wasn’t that eager to return to school after that weekend passed.

When she arrived inside the classroom, Alya and some of her classmates were waiting for her. They looked almost scared of her for some reason.

“...what’s going on?” Marinette asked innocently.

“Marinette…” Rose spoke up first, “are you Mayura?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. A few seconds passed before she burst out laughing.

“Me? _Mayura_? What possible reason would I have to work with a known supervillain & terrorist?”

“Oh, it’s because of all your disappearances,” a saccharine-sweet voice spoke up from behind her, “We noticed you’re never around when akumas attack.”

 _Lila_. Of _course_ she was behind this.

Everyone believed whatever she said, and she was panicking. She couldn’t tell them she was Ladybug, but what could she say to prove she wasn’t Mayura?

“Oh, please,” a voice spoke up, “if Marinette was Mayura, Hawkmoth would have won already.”

Nobody noticed Lila scowl for less than a second as Chloe Bourgeois made her way through the crowd of classmates.

“Furthermore, she’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. Why in the world would she associate herself with the likes of Hawkmoth?”

The class mostly calmed down; they seemed to accept this viewpoint. Chloe had managed to save Marinette from a ruined reputation and a criminal record.

“Sorry for thinking you were Mayura,” Juleka said guiltily, “I know you and Lila don’t get along, but I never should have believed you were Mayura.”

“But Juleka, what if she is?” Lila cried, crocodile tears threatening to spill, “Do you want to take that risk and be wrong if she is Mayura?”

“Lila, we shouldn’t make accusations when there wasn’t any proof,” Alya responded.

“Alright, alright…” Lila bit out, “sorry, Marinette.”

Marinette wasn’t sure whether to say she forgave Lila or not, but she was saved from having to make that choice by Ms. Bustier entering and starting class.

* * *

After classes, Marinette found herself talking to Chloe in a secluded hall of the school.

“Why did you defend me, Chloe?” she asked, “I thought we didn’t get along.”

“Well…” Chloe admitted, “I’ll admit that I had an ulterior motive.”

“It’s nothing malicious or anything!” she corrected before Marinette could say anything, “I’d like to start working to become a better person, and since you’re the most moral person I can think of - other than Ladybug, anyways - I was hoping you could teach me.”

Marinette smiled. “Of course I’ll help you, Chloe, but you have to work with me on it, okay? Being a good person isn’t as easy as it seems for me - it’s a conscious decision we make every day, you know?”

“And that’s why I hate you,” Lila’s voice snarled as she opened the door, “that makes you think you should get in my way.”

“What do you want, Lie-la?” Chloe grumbled, “Me and Marinette were talking here.”

“You have both made your decision, it seems,” Lila grinned, “so understand that I’ll be running you both out of Paris for getting in my way.”

“Why do you do this, Lila?” Marinette groaned, “Is this all a game to you?”

“Of course not,” Lila nonchalantly answered, “but it is rather fun to watch you flounder as I turn your friends against you.”

A gasp was heard at this, and all three girls turned to see Juleka watching with her hands over her mouth.

“How many idiots are going to find out?” Lila groaned, “No matter - now that you know the truth, a similar punishment extends to you, Juleka. Since you haven’t wronged me, I’ll make it nicer, though - I hope you like your sinful relationship with Rose while it lasts.”

“Of course you’re a ‘phobe,” Chloe murmured as Lila exited. That girl was preening all the way.

Marinette was really getting tired of this bullshit.

“Guys?” Juleka said, barely audible to the two girls as she walked towards them, “You were right, Marinette… I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need,” Marinette said determinedly, “she tricked us all at some point.”

“Chloe,” she said as she turned to the blonde in question, “take Juleka with you to the meeting spot. I’ll swing over with you.”

“H-how do you know about that?” Chloe gasped. She then took a closer look at Marinette and then jumped back. 

“You?! You’re Ladybug!” she exclaimed. Marinette immediately dashed over and shushed her. 

“Just because you know doesn’t mean you should let the rest of Paris know!” she quickly admonished.

“Right, right,” Chloe apologized, “I’m just shocked, that’s all.”

“I can’t believe it,” Juleka admitted, “...actually, I can now that I think about it.”

“Marinette!” Tikki cried, jumping out of her bag, “Are you sure this was the right thing to do?”

“It would have been impossible to have her bring Marinette to the Palace and not have Ladybug join,” Marinette pointed out. 

Tikki frowned, but nodded before flying back into the bag.

“Now, I want you both to meet me at the alleyway next to the hotel,” Marinette demanded, “as soon as reasonably possible.”

Chloe & Juleka nodded in understanding, though Juleka was still a bit confused as they both left. What were they going to do?

Marinette found a safe place to transform outside the school and pulled out her communicator. It was time to make some calls.

* * *

Not long after Chloe & Juleka arrived at the alley entrance, Ladybug showed up, Joker & Chat arriving soon after. Immediately, Ladybug got to business.

“Can we test to see if Lila has a Palace?” she demanded of Joker. 

“So soon?” Chat asked, “Aren’t we in the middle of Audrey’s? And why is Juleka here?”

“I’d like to know that too,” Juleka mumbled, “I was going to finish my makeup artist application for _Gabriel_.”

“I don’t know if two Palaces at once is a good idea,” Joker spoke up at last, “We can make hers next, if that helps any…”

“If it’s not safe, then fine,” Ladybug admitted, “but you guys should know what she’s up to today.”

She told them about Lila’s threat to run her out of Paris. By the end of it, Chat Noir & Joker were livid. 

“I knew she was bad,” Chat snarled, “but I didn’t know she threatened anyone! I have people to apologize to…”

Ladybug decided to ask about that another day.

“Anyways,” Joker spoke up, “are we taking Juleka with us?”

Chloe & Ladybug nodded.

“I trust her to keep this secret,” Ladybug said; she then turned to Juleka and asked, “Right?”

“I think so… but can you explain what you’re talking about first?” Juleka inquired.

“I think it would be easier to show you,” Chat suggested, “Joker, start it up.”

Joker nodded, before tapping his phone and beginning navigation.

* * *

“So we’re inside Mme. Bourgeois’ heart?” Juleka asked once they’d finished explaining the situation to her. She’d taken the information rather well.

“A-yup,” Chat responded, “And when we reach that Treasure and take it, she’ll change!”

 _Fantastic_ , Joker thought to himself as the other four talked, _this is going swimmingly_.

After teleporting to the Safe Room, they eventually came to another door. There was no lock on it, nor was there a pedestal (so it wasn’t biometric), but it wouldn’t open normally.

“Should we blast it down?” Chat asked.

“Hmmm…” Joker thought, “That could work.”

“I got it!” Sting called, already ripping off her mask.

With a cry of _Zio_ , a giant hole was made in the door. They couldn’t enter, though.

“Well, now there’s static surrounding it,” Chat groaned, “we’ll just get zapped if we try going through the whole.”

“You also have _us_ to deal with,” a deep voice growled from behind them.

Turning to look, they found a duo of mighty-looking guards, one of which was holding Juleka taut in its hands.

“HELP!” Juleka cried out desperately.

“Couldn’t Audrey be half-assed to show up herself?” Chat grumbled.

Sting glared, and prepared to make a dash towards the guard holding Juleka when the other guard quickly said, “One step forward and she dies.”

Despite seeing the giant sword in the first guard’s hand, Sting’s glare did not leave her face, but she didn’t make a move. 

“Ah, I recognize you,” the second guard - the one holding Juleka - said, “You’re that lesbian friend of the Queen’s not-daughter!”

“That explains why that brat is calling herself a lesbian,” the first growled, “She’s been influenced by this brat!”

Juleka went silent. She and Rose were happy together, but she was never eager to talk about their relationship.

“Come on, Miss Juleka,” Joker suddenly cried out, “don’t listen to them!”

“She’s right,” Ladybug agreed, “Those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t mind!”

“...you’re right,” Juleka said quietly. 

Her voice then grew louder to the point that the last time Ladybug & Chat had heard her this loud was during her time as Reflekta when she said, “I won’t listen to your words anymore! I am who I am, and I won’t repress myself anymore!”

* * *

_It seems it is finally time to make a stand…_

“Ugh!” Juleka groaned, a walloping headache cleaving through her head.

“Is she…” Ladybug asked, already recognizing the signs from Sting’s awakening.

_You have stayed quiet for a long time… will you continue to be silent? Or, will you find your voice and rise against this tirade of wrongdoings?_

Like with Sting before her, a mask appeared on the young girl’s face. It reminded Joker of Panther’s mask, though Juleka’s was a vibrant purple with big black stripes instead of Panther’s crimson red and small lines.

_I am thou, thou art I… shy away no more; let us clear a path to victory and ride through!_

“Let’s go…” Juleka bellowed at full force as she ripped off her mask, “ **Dawon**!”

* * *

After the usual blue fire of rebellion had burned down, Joker, the Parisian trio & the two guards - the third group had now let go of the purple-haired lass - stared in awe at the newly clothed Juleka and her Persona.

Like with Queen when Anat was Johanna, Juleka sat atop her Persona. It was a giant, tigrine beast with a shining purple saddle its wielder sat upon. 

“You guys can fight with me, right?” Juleka asked Joker & the three heroes, “Then get over here!”

Joker, Sting & Chat Noir ran forward as the two powerful guards dissolved into shadowy goop and merged together. When they’d finished forming, a duo of near-identical & incredibly strong-looking Shadows sat before them. One was clad in brown armor, while the other’s suit was a deep green.

“I refuse to be afraid of being who I am anymore!” Juleka shouted, “Let’s get them, everyone!”

She then ordered Dawon to use Psi on the Brown Lady of Victory. A small blast of psychic energy barreled into the feminine Shadow, knocking it down. 

The Green Lady of Victory roared, before charging and using Cleave on Juleka. It did decent damage but didn’t hurt too much.

“Melitta!” Sting cried out, “Zio!”

The bolt of lightning was shaken off by the Green Lady of Victory - seems like she resisted Electric spells.

“Dammit,” Sting grumbled.

“My turn,” Joker said, summoning Brigid, “Kouha!”

The ball of holy energy seemed to do the trick, as the Green Lady of Victory also fell to her knees.

“Joker, should we finish them off…?” Sting asked.

“High-Level Shadows like these never seem to want to bargain,” Joker answered, “Do it!”

The team - now with Ladybug joining them - tore into the duo of Shadows. The Green Lady of Victory was defeated, but the Brown Lady of Victory barely stood. Chat simply walked forward and bashed it with his baton, wiping it out as well.

“I feel… invigorated,” Juleka smiled after both Shadows had dissipated and disappeared, “Who’s next?”

“No one, for now,” Joker advised, “You may not feel it yet, but awakening to a Persona takes a major toll on you at first. We should retreat and recuperate for now.”

“Really? I feel fine right n-” Juleka’s legs wobbled, but she managed to stand, “Okay, never mind.”

Nodding among themselves, the quintet went back to the Safe Room and exited the Palace soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 5/26/20: Dawon, the tiger (or lion in some accounts) steed of Durga of Tibetan and later Hindu lore, would have Psychic & Physical Skills as well as the Sukukaja set (Sukukaja, Masukukaja, Speed Master, maybe Auto-Masuku).  
> UPDATE 6/6/20: Juleka is represented by the Peasant Arcana. It's the Tarot de Malefices' version of the Strength Arcana. I chose it because Juleka's awakening was truly being proud of her sexuality, and the reversed Strength represents not staying true to your values.


	9. Team Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which heroes new and renewed rise.

A few days after Juleka’s awakening, she and the team were talking in Chloe’s hotel room. The group had been going over what they hadn’t had time to cover while in the Metaverse.

“So… let me go over it one last time,” Juleka asked, “I can help you guys reform Audrey and expose her wrongdoings in that place?”

“Yes,” Joker said, “the Metaverse is a parallel world based on cognition, and while it can be unpredictable and dangerous, it has its uses.”

“That’s for sure,” Chloe beamed; she’d become a far better person since awakening to Melitta, but she had a long way to go.

“So… we’ll need to brainstorm a codename for you if you’re coming with us,” Ladybug piped up.

“I think I’d like to do something with my hair,” Juleka said, “How does Indigo sound?”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Chat Noir replied, and the rest of the team nodded their assent.

“Cool. So when are we go-”

_ BOOM! _

“Not right now, certainly,” Joker said as he turned on the TV, “How much money would you all bet on that being an akuma?”

“Not a euro against it,” the four voiced in unison. Sure enough, a costumed villainess was stomping around Paris. She was garbed in a purple & azure soccer uniform, and sitting on top of one of her feet was a ball of electricity - appropriately, it was the size of a soccer ball. She tossed it up with her foot, and slammed it with a kick that resounded through the area. Upon reaching contact with the floor, it promptly exploded.

“Well, shoot,” Ladybug said, taking charge, “Chat, Joker, go keep her busy.”

“And you?” Chloe asked.

“I’m giving you two Miraculouses,” Ladybug answered, “but I have to go grab them from their hiding place.”

* * *

Joker and Chat found the akuma quickly, as she’d been tearing a path through the city. To make themselves known, they leaped to corner her, Chat facing her front and Joker facing her back in a pincer maneuver.

“So what’s got you in such a fuss?” Chat quipped, “or are you just doing this for  _ kicks _ ?”

“Chat Noir!” the akuma in question snarled, before noticing the Persona wielder behind her, “And… you. You’re that new hero… Choker, was it?”

“It’s Joker,” the Phantom Thief grumbled, “and that better not become a recurring thing. Anyways, who are you?”

“The name’s Pitch Perfect!” the akumatized villainess grinned, “and I’m gonna prove myself worthy for my school’s team! With Hawkmoth’s power, I could take them to victory!”

“Pretty sure that would be grounds for disqualification,” Joker countered. The akuma roared in rage, before kicking more electric soccer balls at the darkly colored duo which they dodged with ease.

* * *

When Ladybug returned from wherever she was headed - _most likely the_ _ Dupain-Cheng bakery _ , Chloe realized, as she had revealed herself as Ladybug to the two of them - she was carrying two familiar-looking boxes.

“I think these will be the best for this situation,” Ladybug said as she snuck in the window, “Juleka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of Subjection. You will use it for the greater good, and when you are done, you will return it to me. Do you accept?”

“Of… of course, Ladybug,” Juleka said as she put the Bee comb on. It materialized into the form of Pollen, who first laid her eyes on Chloe. Chloe looked away ashamedly.

“...” Pollen gave her a sad smile, before turning to Juleka and explaining how her powers worked. 

“Got it,” Juleka nodded, “Pollen, Buzz On!”

The new wielder looked at her costume with adoration and impressment. The purple parts of her hair were now pitch-black, and the entire suit was fuzzy as a Yarn Yoshi. Rose would have squeed!

“Go help Chat Noir & Joker, and make sure you think up a codename,” Ladybug ordered, before turning to Chloe as Juleka took off in the direction of the explosions, all the while twirling a rapier in her hands.

“How come I got a trompo and she gets a rapier…” Chloe grumbled, but she ultimately shook her head and turned to Ladybug.

“Chloe Bourgeois, this is the Miraculous of the Tiger,” Ladybug said as she extended the box, “It will grant you the power of Stealth. You will use it for the greater good, and when you’re done, you will return it to me. Do you understand and accept?”

“I won’t let you down this time, Ladybug!” Chloe responded resolutely as she put on the panjas bracelet.

When Roaar laid her eyes on Chloe, they narrowed quickly, but when she turned back to Ladybug and saw her not brainwashed or anything of the sort, the Tiger kwami shrugged it off. 

“Don’t screw this up, okay?” Roaar warned Chloe sternly, to which the heiress nodded fearfully.

“Alright, then,” Chloe said once Roaar had visibly chilled and explained the transformation and power schematics, “Roaar, Let’s Hunt!”

Just as Chloe finished transforming, her and Ladybug’s communicators rang.

Pulling it up, she saw Juleka watching over the akuma from a hidden point.

“Vespid here,” she whispered, “the akuma’s in her cleats; please hurry!”

“Can do!” Ladybug responded. 

Turning to the Tiger wielder, she beckoned her out the window, saying, “Shall we go, Ch… what should I call you, actually?”

“...Tigress will do,” Tigress answered, “Now let’s not keep them waiting!”

* * *

“Arsène!” Joker cried as he ripped off his mask, summoning the demonic gentleman thief. The Persona threw an Eiha spell at Pitch Perfect, who skillfully dodged it.

“Ugh!” Chat Noir groaned out loud as he dodged another ball, “We can’t get any attacks in! I thought this was soccer, not dodgeball-”

Suddenly, Pitch Perfect flew forwards with a scream of pain as if attacked heavily from the back. From out of nowhere, the form of Tigress appeared; she must have used her power of Camo and jabbed the akuma with a sneak attack.

Before Pitch Perfect could get up, Vespid cried, “Venom!” and poked her with the tip of the rapier. Now frozen in place, Joker removed the cleats, tied the laces together, and tossed them to Chat, who Cataclysmed it effortlessly.

Ladybug purified the akumatized moth and fixed the city. Exhausted from the battle, the group agreed to meet at a later date instead of later that day to check out Audrey’s Palace before going their respective ways.

None of them noticed the figure of a bespectacled redhead watching Tigress from a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, of course Chloe's not trusted with the Bee, but she's now the Tiger wielder Tigress! Sorry if it's not too creative...  
> And Juleka, who many (myself) included place as the Tiger, is now the Bee wielder Vespid!  
> And while it's probably obvious, I hope you guys can't wait to meet the next character to have a major role!  
> Toodles!


	10. Seeing Red, Red Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be good.

The next day at school, after she & Juleka returned their Miraculouses the previous day, Chloe was walking alone to the spot where she usually met Sabrina before heading to school. The two were working on repairing their friendship, which was improving at quite the steady pace.

After the two met up and continued their walk to school, Sabrina whispered to her, “Can we talk after classes? It’s important.”

Chloe nodded, and Sabrina smiled appreciatively.

“Can you not tell me about it now, though?” Chloe asked.

“We don’t have time before school, it’s a long story…”

“Fair enough,” said Chloe as they approached the school. As they entered, they passed Marinette, who was talking with Juleka. Noticing Chloe walking by, the two dark-haired girls gave her a silent nod, telling her they had a Phantom Thieves meeting that day.

Chloe shook her head back, telling her she was busy. This did not go unnoticed by Sabrina.

* * *

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Chloe asked after classes that day were over.

Sabrina’s face hardened, becoming more serious than Chloe had ever seen it.

“I saw the last akuma attack. Pitch Perfect, was it? Anyways, I was worried for you…”

“W-what do you mean?” Chloe stammered. She’d just become Tigress - had someone figured her out already?

“I don’t know if you know about it, but I saw a new Bee wielder - Vespid or something like that - show up in the fight. Everyone knows you were Queen Bee - are you okay without your Miraculous?”

Oh, that was all? 

“Sabrina… how much do you recall about Miracle Queen?”

“Miracle… Queen?”

“Oh, right, you were hypnotized… Hawkmoth forced me a while back into becoming an akuma. He had almost all the other Miraculouses, and I was in a bad position. I made some mistakes, and now he knows all the identities of those heroes except for those of Ladybug & Chat Noir.”

After taking a moment to fully register this information, Sabrina slowly asked, “That’s why you holed up in your room for a while, isn’t it?”

“Ladybug thought I betrayed her, but I managed to flag her down and explain everything. We’re on decent terms, but I’m not using the Bee ever again. I respect it, and I hope that whoever Vespid is, she’s treating Pollen right…”

“...I’m not saying you’re lying, but something seems off. You’re taking your replacement as the Bee Miraculous wielder a lot better than I know you would if you didn’t have something else going for you.”

Chloe looked away dejectedly, and for a second, Sabrina thought she’d hit a nerve. But then Chloe shook her head and fixed Sabrina with a serious look.

“...Sabrina, I’m sorry, but for now, I’m asking you to wait. I’ll let you know when or if it’s okay to explain everything, okay?”

Sabrina nodded unhappily, and exited the school. Chloe waited a few seconds after she was out of sight before sending a text to the others on her phone.

  * **S: I finished up that thing I had to do. Are you guys already gone?**


  * I: no, u caught us @ a good time. we were abt 2 start.


  * S: Please wait for me next time if I say I’ll be a little busy. 


  * S: Anyways, I have an idea for a new member.


  * I: really? who?


  * S: I’ll tell you guys once I get there.


  * J: u gonna invite them 2day?


  * S: Shit, didn’t think of that. I’ll text the person in question and tell her where to meet us.



* * *

  * **Chloe: Hey, Sabrina**


  * Chloe: I just got clearance to let you know what’s going on. I don’t mean this in a bad way, but you’ll have to follow orders, okay?


  * Sabrina: Really? Sure! Where should I meet you?


  * Chloe: The alley near the hotel


  * Sabrina: The ALLEY?!


  * Chloe: It’s for the sake of discretion. You don’t have much time this time to make it, so hurry!


  * Sabrina: Okey dokey! See you there!



* * *

“So where’s your guest?” Joker greeted Chloe as she walked up to them in the alleyway.

“Straight to business as usual, I see,” Chloe snarked back.

“I knew it was something to do with the Miraculouses!” Sabrina’s voice cried out as she approached, only to have Chloe yank her into the alley and shush her.

“ _ You’re gonna tell the whole city at this rate, Sabrina! _ ” Chloe hissed.

“Although it’s not exactly Miraculous business, Miss Sabrina,” Joker said, “Shall we explain, everyone?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir replied, “It’s complicated, but if you can’t wrap your head around all of it instantly, that’s more than okay.”

“Still gives me a bit of a headache…” Ladybug grumbled, though it was good-natured, “Anyways, before we begin, since you guys have three members with Personas, I’m gonna stay back from now on. I have to purify the akuma, so it can’t be Chat…”

“But what if you can’t beat them alone?” Chloe & Chat asked at the same time.

“Then I’ll find some help,” Ladybug answered.

“...Alright,” Chat said, but it was obvious to tell he was uneasy about leaving Ladybug behind, “let’s begin.”

* * *

“I’m not sure if I can believe all of that,” Sabrina finally said after absorbing the information the heroes had given her, “but if you have proof…”

“With pleasure. Everyone ready?” 

Everyone nodded but Sabrina, who looked even more confused.

“For what?”

Joker tapped on his phone. “For this,” he said, and the world warped around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last chapter:  
> Green & Brown Lady of Victory = Beda (Justice) & Fimmilena (Justice), a Celtic duo of victory deities known as the Alaisiagae.


	11. Dogged Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn why Sabrina is so loyal.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of rape in this chapter!

“I-is this the Metaverse you were talking about?” Sabrina gasped once they’d finished transporting in. 

“It’s an area of the Metaverse,” Sting explained, “it’s called a Palace. This one in particular belongs to my sperm carrier.”

Sabrina’s face grew morose; she’d always been able to empathize with Chloe on having a shitty mother. Taking a second to squint at Sting, she then gasped at her & Indigo’s clothing changes.

“Our outfits serve to disguise us, Sabrina,” Joker explained before Sabrina could freak out or anything, “They take the form of what we think a rebel looks like.”

“Huh…” Sabrina murmured as they teleported to a Safe Room they’d come upon last time right before they left.

“Oh,” Joker remembered something, “and while we’re at it, these two go by Indigo & Sting here.”

Turning to Chat Noir and the two ladies he’d just described, he shook his head in the direction of the door. “Let’s go,” he said.

The trio and Sabrina nodded, and they exited the Safe Room.

* * *

It wasn’t long before they ran into a Shadow. Joker pounced upon it and ripped its facial mask off.

Dissolving into Shadow as usual, the Shadow transformed into a duo of mighty, masculine figures. Oddly enough, they both wore tuxedos that showcased their rippling muscles, although said tuxedos somewhat clashed with the giant tongue piercings, as well as the bows and arrows each of them held in their hand.

“Arsène!” Joker cried, ripping off his mask to summon the gentleman thief, “Cleave!”

Arsène slashed one of them with his clawed hands, scoring a critical and knocking one of the Persuasive Powerhouses down.

“My turn,” Sting grinned, summoning Melitta, “Zap them, Melitta!”

Melitta obeyed, and Zio knocked the other one down as well.

Surrounding them, Joker decided to try and gain another Persona. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

“What do you wish to speak of?” one of the Persuasive Powerhouses growled in an eloquent voice.

“What’s up ahead?” Joker inquired.

“What does it matter to you?” the same Persuasive Powerhouse snarled, “You won’t last against Queen Bourgeois.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Joker simply replied.

“My, your tenacity is rather endearin - Ah! I remember something now! I am no mere Shadow - I am one of the many that resides in humanity’s souls…”

“My name is **Ogmios** … I will be your strength, whenever you need it.”

Ogmios transformed into a mask and flew into Joker’s, giving him a new Persona.

“Is that how you got Brigid?” Indigo asked.

“Right, you weren’t here for that…” Joker rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah. It’s called the power of the Wild Card.”

“Wait…” Chat suddenly asked, “how did you know his first Persona was Arsène?”

“Arsène was recorded against Ironheart on the Ladyblog, remember?” Indigo answered.

Chat nodded, and they moved further into the Palace.

Eventually, they came across another guard, who Joker once again successfully ambushed. Instead of just another Ogmios this time, however, the Shadow reformed into a more womanly figure. The Domestic Deity looked quite motherly - rather similar like the Silkies Joker had fought in Kamoshida’s Palace - except for the vicious smirk on its face. It was also accompanied by another Ogmios duo, which made it seem even more intimidating.

Sabrina _eeped_ in fear, scrambling back while the Phantom Thieves rushed into battle.

With the previous knowledge of how to exploit the weakness of an Ogmios, Sting went first, casting two Zio spells that had the Ogmios duo on the ground.

“Now for you,” Sting grinned viciously at the Domestic Deity, before high-fiving Indigo and giving extra power to her.

“Dawon, Psi!” Indigo cried. The small blast of Psychic energy did decent damage with the help of the Baton Pass, but it didn’t knock the Domestic Deity off or out.

The Domestic Deity then summoned a ball of Wind energy in her hands. She threw it at Joker, who shrugged it off thanks to the resistance provided by his Ogmios.

Pulling out his handgun, Joker nailed the Domestic Deity with a shot, knocking it down. 

“No mercy,” Joker ordered, and the team ripped into the trio of enemies with an All-Out Attack.

* * *

As the team traversed through the Palace (finding another Safe Room on the way) they came to another giant door. Unlike its predecessors, this one was not locked; it did, however, have a name plaque on it.

“‘Stomping Grounds?’” Sting wondered out loud, “Hey, didn’t your Persona mention this before?”

“Yeah, right before I recruited her,” Joker recalled, “But we don’t know what’s behind here… is everyone prepared?”

Chat, Sting, Indigo & Sabrina nodded in confirmation. As they walked in, Sabrina felt a premonition. A pit formed in her stomach.

* * *

“What the fuck…” Indigo breathed as they took in the sights of the room. 

Countless people were locked in cages. They looked much shorter, as if squished with a mallet like in a cartoon. 

“She’s got people imprisoned here?” Sabrina gasped.

“No, these must be her cognitions of whoever these people are,” Joker mused.

“Cog… cognitions?” Sting inquired.

Joker answered, “These people aren’t actual people, but Audrey’s cognition of them. She sees these people as her prisoners; therefore they appear this way in the Metaverse.”

“O-oh my god…” Sabrina trembled, and she fell to her knees. Astonished, the Phantom Thieves rushed over to help her, only to stop and gape at what they saw.

A golden-eyed Sabrina sat there, clothed in a blue & white prisoner’s uniform.

“I love to serve…” the cognition said dreamily, “For the Disgraced Princess, I’ll do whatever must be done… no questioning, no second thoughts…” 

“The fuck…” Sting mumbled, “Is this how Audrey sees you, Sabrina?”

“I’m supposed to do my best for you, Chloe… that’s all.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Chat asked uneasily.

“It means these are the people she’s ‘stomped,’” Joker realized, “These are all the people whose dreams Audrey’s ruined with her power…”

“It’s not just her,” a stern new voice spoke up from the end of the long hall, “but it doesn’t matter; you won’t live to tell anyone about this.”

Sabrina gave an _eep_ of fear as André Bourgeois, dressed like a military general, made his way towards them.

“Don’t tell me… you’re _her_ cognition of Daddy, aren’t you?” Sting snarled.

“Correct, Sting,” Joker nodded.

The cognitive form of André paid the Phantom Thieves little mind. Instead, his eyes were trained on Sabrina.

“You leave my friend alone!” Sting growled before he could get too close.”

Cognitive André scoffed. “You’re all still learning,” he said, “so let me tell you the truth of the world while you’re young and impressionable. I should have done this already for my daughter, I suppose… it is the privilege of the strong to prey and use the weak how they wish.”

“Your worthless little friend would know this well,” Cognitive André grinned maliciously as he continued, “She had better know her blasted place, or I will follow through on my end of that deal…”

“Deal?” Indigo asked, “What’re you talking about?”

“Why don’t you ask Sabrina? It’ll be a test of her memory and allegiance, I suppose.”

Sabrina was silent. Was it out of fear? Sadness? Joker & company couldn’t tell.

“The Queen only knows this because I got too drunk once and blabbed, but Sabrina and I, as I’ve previously stated, have a deal. She came upon a secret of mine once on accident, so in exchange for her father being kept on the force - and the ability to stay around my daughter - she was to keep quiet about it all and provide me… favors.”

“‘Favors?’” Sting repeated. Then it dawned on her what her friend had been forced into.

“No… you _raped_ her?!” she said numbly.

“Please, she asked for it,” André shrugged nonchalantly, “All those ladies who claim they got ‘raped’ were.”

“Please, stop!” Sabrina cried out. Tears were spilling down her eyes as she sobbed, “I know I should have kept to myself, but don’t want to do that anymore!”

“Are you sure this is Audrey’s Palace?” Indigo asked Joker, “Because this feels like it’s shared by both of these monsters.”

“I’ve never been in a Palace belonging to more than one person,” Joker said, “but in another area - a story for a later day - I’ve dealt with minor targets who came in duos before. Perhaps it’s unevenly split between these two… I’d wager 75-25 in Audrey’s favor.”

“Sabrina, whatever he did to you isn’t your fault,” Indigo said, “He used you!”

Sabrina was silent, but the tears didn’t stop flowing.

“That’s a good girl,” André said villainously, “Bow down to your king!”

“There’s nothing that can be done,” Sabrina murmured, “that cognition of mine was right that it’s all I’m good for…”

“How would you know?” Joker said, “This is pretty much all you’ve ever known, right?”

Sabrina’s eyes opened as she took those words in, and the tears slightly slowed down.

“I… I want to be free…” Sabrina said slowly as she rose to her feet, “But now that I think about it… I also want my _revenge_!”

* * *

_Wowee, you’ve been busy, haven’t you?_

“Ah!” Sabrina squeaked in pain. She’d just risen to her feet, but she fell back down, landing on her behind this time.

_The nerve of rotten people like him, hurting and using us the way he did… you still want that revenge, right? Then let’s make a deal…_

“Yes…” Sabrina groaned, feeling an unfamiliar mask on her face.

_I am thou, thou art I… no more hiding - let’s hunt these creeps down!_

“It begins…” Sabrina roared, “ ** _Laelaaaaaaaps_**!”

With that, she grabbed onto the mask and pulled it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogmios/Persuasive Powerhouse (Strength): A Celtic deity of eloquence, Ogmios was a Hercules lookalike who used his powers to bind men to himself through his tongue piercing. There is thought to be a relation between Ogmios and ogres.  
> Domestic Deity = Sulevia (Empress), a domestic goddess honored at all social levels of Gaul, Britain & Galicia. They are compared to worshipers of Hera called the Junones, as well as with another group called the Matres.  
> One last thing for now: Sabrina is represented by the Judge Arcana, or the TdM's version of the Justice Arcana (don't confuse it with the Judgement Arcana). I also saw relevance to the Chariot & Lovers...  
> Toodles!


	12. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about André's atrocious actions and the Phantom Thieves gain a new member.

When the usual eruption of blue flames was finished, Sabrina stood in front of an angry-looking canine Persona. There was a muzzle on, but one of the straps was broken, so it dangled off to the side.

Sabrina herself was dressed in high-tech gear much like Oracle, but it was more well-armored and designed slightly differently - for example, it was colored in patterns of dark browns and blacks. She also was holding a giant warhammer in her hands, and strapped around her chest was a rack of five small hand grenades.

“I’m sick and fucking tired of having to put up with your shit, M. Bourgeois!” Sabrina raged, “I’m taking you down! **Laelaps** , everybody, let’s get him!”

“You… you _bitch_!” Cognitive André snarled, “Fine. But you won’t be coming out of this alive!”

He transformed into a powerful-looking humanoid in golden armor. His hand held a huge, sanguine-tipped spear.

Sabrina was undeterred, only looking back to acknowledge Joker, Sting, Chat Noir, & Indigo rushing to aid her.

“Dismantle them, Laelaps! Garu!” Sabrina ordered. Laelaps howled, and the Wind spell slashed into the All-Powerful King. It did decent damage and knocked him down.

“If you’re ready, Sabrina…?” Joker questioned. 

“More than ever! Take ‘em down!” Sabrina decided, and the team tore into the All-Powerful King, leaving him barely standing.

“Permission to do the honors?” Sting asked.

“Go ahead!” Sabrina said, high-fiving Sting.

“Melitta!” Sting cried, summoning her own Persona, “Zio!”

The Electric spell did enough damage to knock him down for good.

“How… could I lose…?” the All-Powerful King said, before collapsing and reverting back to Cognitive André.

* * *

“Sabrina… Chloe… I’m sorry…”

“You’re right to apologize to us…” Sabrina said resolutely, “but we’re not the only people you’ll need to apologize to.”

“You’re right… I’ll make things right and return to my true self…” Cognitive André quietly said, before being enveloped in a bright light.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sting growled, only for Joker to hold her back.

“This means the change of heart will happen,” Joker explained.

“Really?” Sting asked, her eyes widened.

“It might take a few days for him to confess, but I assure you - he _will_ come clean about all of it.”

“Uh, guys?” Indigo spoke up, pointing to a tired-looking Sabrina, “We should leave.”

“Well, it was a good final mission while it lasted,” Chat Noir shrugged, “Let’s get out of here!”

* * *

“Best of luck, ladies and gent,” Chat said with a smile, before heading out to go see if Ladybug was still out.

“See you at the next akuma!” Joker whispered as he left.

“So… that happened,” Sabrina finally spoke up; she’d been quiet since defeating Cognitive André. Chloe had headed into the hotel for a small bit, saying there was something she ‘wanted to check on.’

“Sure did…” Joker said, “If you’re able, Sabrina… could you tell us what you found out about André that made him… you know…”

“Illegal things, most of which were financially related like embezzlement and bribes,” Sabrina said, “and I think he’d been hiring goons to scare potential opposing politicians; he doesn’t do it anymore, since he’s so popular now, but he used to pay them to bribe voters for him.”

“It’s outrageous!” Chloe’s voice came as she stomped into the room, “He’s locked himself in his study. Not even I can get in!”

 _That confirms the shared Palace theory_ , Joker thought to himself.

“That might be a good sign, Chloe,” Juleka piped up, “If the change of heart worked, of course he doesn’t want to see anyone!”

“I know, I know,” Chloe said. Her voice grew quiet and sad, “I just thought I could coerce him into telling me… telling me why he did all those things.”

“Well, when we take the Treasure, we’ll find out,” Joker said.

“Really? How? The cognitive form of Daddy… no, André went away.”

“Didn’t you say the Treasure was the source of their corruption?” Juleka piped up. “And that in the real world it took the form of an item that represented that corruption?”

“It will become a direct replica of the thing that caused the corruption…” Joker answered.

“...which will probably tell us why he and Audrey became so rotten,” Sabrina piped up from Chloe’s bed.

“Sabrina, that reminds me…” Joker said, “Do you want to keep working with us? To help us take Audrey down?”

“Of course!” Sabrina managed a sad smile, “I’d be honored!”

“Then let’s think up a name for you!” Chloe grinned, “Given your doglike Persona, I suggest something to do with that!”

“How about Wolf?” Juleka suggested.

“Sounds too rugged and rough,” Sabrina answered, “...sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sabrina,” Joker said seriously. Sabrina caught the other meaning of his words instantly.

“...thank you, Joker,” Sabrina said gratefully.

“It’s no problem. Now then… how about Hunt?”

“Ooh, I like that!” Sabrina lit up.

“We have a winner,” Juleka smiled, “Welcome to the team, Hunt!”

“Thanks, guys,” Sabrina said. 

“Now then,” Chloe said, turning to Juleka & Sabrina, “if you two will let me call your parents, we can have a sleepover tonight!”

“I’ll leave you to that, then,” Joker smiled, before heading out himself.

* * *

When Marinette walked to school, she was surprised to see Adrien waiting for her at her locker.

“I-is everything okay, Adrien?” Marinette asked. 

“No… I want to apologize,” the blond model responded, “I should have had your back and not told you to take the high road.”

“Oh… thank you, Adrien,” Marinette said, “You’ll… you’ll help me against Lila, right?”

“Of course, Marinette,” Adrien grinned, and Marinette was reminded of her crush on him by that sunshine grin, “Now let’s get to class, shall we?”

“I’d like that,” Marinette smiled somewhat dreamily as the two walked to class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laelaps was a hound in Greek myth who was destined to catch anything it chased. When it was set off to catch the Teumessian Fox, who was uncatchable to all, Zeus sent them both into the sky to prevent a paradox. They became Canis Major and Canis Minor respectively.  
> Laelaps would have Wind skills, some Healing skills, and the Sukukaja family of skills as well.  
> All-Powerful King = Charlemagne (Emperor), also known as Charles the Great, was a king/emperor to many groups over his lifetime.


	13. Riches & Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure time!

“Alright, Hunt,” Joker said as the team of him, her, Indigo & Sting entered the Metaverse once more, “we shouldn’t have much further until we reach the Treasure; let’s go!”

The team teleported to the Safe Room outside the Stomping Grounds, and while they entered said area, they pointedly ignored the moans & words of the cognitive prisoners there.

After exiting the Stomping Grounds, they found themselves in an area with a guard or two walking about. At the other end from them rested a giant, aureate door which was guarded by two decently powerful-looking Shadows. There was a Safe Room in a side room in between the big door and the guards as well.

“Is the Treasure behind that door?” Sting whispered as they hid nearby an oblivious Shadow.

“I’d guess so,” Joker replied in a whisper, “Ready to take this one down?”

Sting, Indigo & Hunt nodded; nodding back, Joker dashed over and ripped the Shadow’s mask off.

Dissolving into the usual dark material, the Shadow reformed as another trio. All three were both feminine in appearance, but two of the smaller ones were the same, while the other was unique.

The unique Shadow held one tablet in each of her hands; one was oozing a dark energy, the other one of light. She was scantily-clad in a bikini, looking like an Ancient Greek mixed with a modern-day beachgoer. Joker dubbed her a Minervan Mother.

The other two identical Shadows were flipping coins in their right hands like the greasers from _Singing In The Rain_ ; held in their left hands were cornucopiae. Joker decided to nickname them Potent Princesses of Prosperity (although such a name _was_ quite the mouthful).

“Laelaps,” Sabrina called as she summoned her practically brand-new Persona, “Garu!”

The Wind spell sliced into the Minervan Mother, doing good damage, but she was not knocked down. 

“My turn!” Indigo gave a small grin, “Psi, Dawon!”

Dawon’s Psychic attack knocked one of the Potent Princesses of Prosperity down; giving the same command, Dawon repeated the process and knocked the other one down as well.

“Finally, Dawon… Lunge!” Indigo ordered as she backflipped off of the charging tiger Persona; said Persona rammed into the Minervan Mother, knocking it out entirely.

From there, an All-Out Attack was all that was needed to put the remaining two out of commission.

* * *

After clearing up, Joker and company rushed up to the Shadow guards protecting the door and attacked them, forcing them to dissolve into three Shadows.

Like before, there was one Minervan Mother and a Potent Princess of Prosperity, but this time, a new masculine shadow sat before them. It had the appearance of a virile, muscular young man. It wasn’t quite as muscular as Ogmios, but it looked like a physical paragon nonetheless. Joker mentally nicknamed it a Vigorous Youth.

“Let’s go, Arsène,” Joker commanded as he summoned his Initial Persona, “Eiha!”

The demonic rogue obeyed, knocking the Vigorous Youth down with the Curse spell. Joker repeated his order and knocked down the Potent Princess of Prosperity as well.

Joker high-fived Sting, who summoned Melitta and knocked down the Minervan Mother with Zio.

Surrounding the trio, Joker decided it would be smart to gain one last Persona. He had left the Velvet Room all those years ago, so he couldn’t access any old Personas other than Arsène (not that he wanted to spend money on that quite yet) or fuse his new ones.

“Let’s talk, shall we?” he said to the Potent Princess of Prosperity.

“Hmph, fine…” the female Shadow agreed in a snooty voice, “but what could you stand to gain from this?”

“You’d be surprised where conversation gets you, you know.”

“Touché, touché… oh, I recall myself now. I’m not merely a Shadow - I am one of the many who resides in the sea of souls…”

“I am **Vesunna** …” the Shadow-turned Persona finished as she was engulfed in a bright light, “I’ll come when you call and bring you fortune in battle.”

The newly-formed mask resulting from that light flew into Joker’s mask, gaining him a new Persona.

“Nice!” Hunt cheered as they looked towards the doors, “Now let’s go see what’s beyond those doors…”

* * *

After checking in the Safe Room, Sting, Indigo & Hunt gaped in awe as they took in the room. It looked like a giant dressing room for one person, with golden lights and vanities adorning the sides, and in the throne-like chair in the center sat a floating mass of energy.

“Where’s the Treasure?” Sting wondered.

Walking up to the energy sphere, Joker responded, “Right here… well, sort of.”

“What do you mean, ‘sort of?’” Hunt asked, “Did you lead us on some wild goose chase?”

“No, never,” Joker said, “This will become the Treasure in due time. All we have to do is send a Calling Card to Audrey now.”

“Calling… Card?” Sting asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“In order to take this Treasure, the owner of the Palace has to realize said Treasure is stealable. So when we make a Calling Card that says ‘we’re gonna steal their desires’ and they read it…”  
“...the Treasure manifests!” Hunt realized. 

“Correct, Hunt! Furthermore, it will be in a tangible form so we can literally steal it.”

“But what will it look like?” Indigo asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know yet. That’s always a surprise,” Joker answered sheepishly.

“Well, we’ve done good today, haven’t we?” Sting said cheerily, “Now that we have our infiltration route, we can leave, right?”

“Correct,” Joker answered as they went back to the Safe Room, “let’s get out of here.”

Not long after, they had exited the Palace.

* * *

“So how should we design the Calling Card?” Sabrina asked at the next meeting at the end of that week.

“Let’s work on it together, shall we?” Joker said, only to be interrupted by a buzzing on his phone. He opened the call and was greeted by Ladybug.

“Hey, are you guys here?” Ladybug rushedly said into the communicator.

“Yeah. Akuma, I presume?”

“Yup… give me your location.”

“Chloe’s room, as usual.”

“On my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, Potent Princess of Prosperity = Vesunna (Fortune), a Celtic goddess believed to be a giver of prosperity, abundance and good fortune. She was often depicted carrying a cornucopia.  
> Minervan Mother = Sulis (Empress), another Celtic goddess who the Romans associated with Minerva (Roman Athena). She was a mother goddess who gave life, nourishment and curses (one of these things is not like the other...).  
> Finally, Vigorous Youth = Maponos (Chariot), a Celtic god of youth sometimes associated with Apollo. The Arthurian characters Mabuz and Mabonagrain may be based off of him.


	14. Of Clones & Calling Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another akuma strikes, another Miraculous is given out, and new opportunities are presented.

Not two minutes after hanging up, Ladybug jumped in through the hurriedly-opened window. She had three boxes this time.

She handed the Bee & Tiger to Juleka & Chloe respectively. They transformed into Vespid & Tigress and headed out immediately to go aid Chat Noir.

Next, Ladybug turned to Sabrina and held out a box that when opened was shown to contain a collar necklace.

“Sabrina Raincomprix, this is the Miraculous of the Dog, which grants the power of Teamwork,” she said, “You will use it to help us in this battle, and when you’re done, you will return it to me. Do you understand and accept?”

All Sabrina could do was nod resolutely. She put on the collar necklace, and in a flash of light, the kwami Barkk appeared. She quickly introduced herself and explained her power and transformation phrases.

“Barkk, the hunt begins!” Sabrina cried, and with that she transformed. 

“What will you call yourself?” Joker asked while she was admiring her costume.

“...Loyalty. Call me Loyalty!”

“In that case… let’s go, Loyalty,” Joker said. Ladybug gave the two a thumbs up, and together, the three hopped out the window.

* * *

The akuma was a very stressed-out pilot called Avery who had become Aviatrix. Hawkmoth & Mayura had used another amokuma, evilizing both the pilot and the plane she was leaning on when they struck. Her plane was more akin to a fighter plane than the commercial one it once was, and it was equipped with machine guns. 

Aviatrix cackled as Chat Noir, Vespid & Tigress scrambled to dodge the bullets from the machine guns. She did not see Loyalty show up and proclaim, “Pack Up!”

Not long after, she felt something heavy weighing down the back of the plane. Looking behind her, she saw a group of clones of a new heroine holding onto the back of the plane. The plane began to slowly descend, with Loyalty and her clones jumping off right before it crashed in the park.

Ladybug purified the amok that flew out of the wreckage, but the battle wasn’t over. Aviatrix had made it out safely, and she wasn’t done fighting yet.

With the extra strength the akuma provided her, she ripped off one of the machine guns and started shooting at the team (minus Loyalty, who had snuck off to recharge since she’d used her power). 

From the other side of the plane, Joker summoned Brigid and blew the machine gun out of the hands of Aviatrix with Garu.

Before she could whip around, Joker had jumped over the plane, landed on her back and snatched her pilot’s badge; using Third Eye, he’d nailed the akumatized item.  
Flipping off of her, he landed in front of Ladybug, Chat, Tigress & Vespid and sliced the badge in two with his dagger.

Ladybug purified the akuma and fixed up the city with the Miraculous Cure, reverting Aviatrix to Avery.

After sending the pilot home, the Phantom Thieves - plus Ladybug & Chat Noir - made their way to Chloe’s room. Once everyone was sitting down and Chloe, Juleka & Sabrina had returned their Miraculouses, Ladybug brought up something she’d been thinking about.

“Juleka, Chloe, if you guys keep up the good work… I’ll consider giving you guys these Miraculouses full time. Hawkmoth’s akumas are getting better and more lethal, after all. You’ll have to be honorable about giving them up if necessary, though - do you understand me?”

Juleka & Chloe couldn’t nod faster.

“Even so, if you lose it for a reason, I may give you different Miraculouses after a while. No promises, though.”

“And as for you, Sabrina…” Ladybug continued, “first of all, great job today!” she said, causing Sabrina to beam at the praise.

“Second, I just gave you your Miraculous, so I’m not sure enough yet for you to be trusted as a full-time wielder. We’ll see how things go, okay?”  
“That’s fine, Ladybug!” Sabrina said gratefully.

With that, Ladybug & Chat made their exit. Joker took the opportunity to give the Phantom Thieves his plan for the Calling Card.

“Are any of you artistically skilled?”

“I sort of am,” Juleka said.

“Good, because if you could draw the design I have planned on this card,” Joker said while extending to her a blank card, “we can prepare to take down the Bourgeoises once and for all.”


	15. Dethroned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom falls.

_One week later…_

Audrey Bourgeois went to bed the Friday night before with nothing out of the ordinary happening. 

When she woke up the next morning in her reserved room in Le Grand Paris, she groggily stumbled to the bathroom, cleaned herself up, dressed herself inconspicuously to head out for New York ( _without letting her soon-to-be ex-husband and ‘daughter’ Chloraigne know, sure, but who cares about them?_ ), and made her way to the atelier.

Of course, she didn’t get out of the doors, as there was a large crowd inside posted around the area.

She saw André at the front of it, fearfully trying to mollify the crowd and failing miserably.

Someone noticed her and shouted her name. Immediately, the crowd mobbed her, asking too many questions for her to single any of them out.

“ENOUGH!” she finally screamed, shutting them up, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Walking up to her almost fearfully, André handed her a piece of hard paper a tad bigger than her hand; now that the crowd was slightly cleared, Audrey could see similar items were plastered all over the entry doors. She read the paper out loud, her voice growing less and less pleased by the word:

> _To Audrey Bourgeois, the Supercilious, Haughty Sinner of Vainglory (as well as your power-drunk husband André),_
> 
> _You are responsible for mistreating and ruining the lives of many, be it your employees, competitors or even your close ones (if you could even call them that, that is)._
> 
> _Your husband is responsible for many financial crimes such as embezzlement, as well as responsible for other horrendous actions such as pedophilia and bribery._
> 
> _You’ve both wreaked havoc on this beloved city of ours for long enough; we will steal your distorted desires and stop you once and for all!_
> 
> _With utter hatred,_
> 
> _The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

“WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?” Audrey immediately shouted at her husband.

He timidly responded, “I have no idea! The cameras caught nothing last night!”

“Well, find the people responsible for this utterly ridiculous foolishness and see to it they are punished!”

André gulped, before heading off to contact the police. 

One person wondered to themselves if that interview with that new hero (Joker or whatever it was) had anything to do with this.

They couldn’t have been more right.

* * *

“She’s reading it now,” Juleka whispered to Chloe, Sabrina & Joker as they watched her do so.

“Shh!” Joker shushed her, “Now that she’s read it, we can go.”

The world faded to black around the group and Audrey; in the fashion critic’s place, however, was her Shadow Self. Shadow Audrey stared them down scrutinizingly.

“You want to play that game, then? I’ll show you who’s queen around here!” she snarled.

With those words said, the word faded back to normal, where everyone was dispersing.

“...that happened, then,” Sabrina gulped.

“Getting cold feet, Sabrina?” Chloe asked, no malice hidden in her tone.

The girl in question shook her head no and said, “N-no. Let’s do this. For my catharsis and for our city’s justice.”

“Well said, Sabrina,” Joker nodded; with that, he began navigation.

* * *

The group teleported to the Safe Room nearest to the Treasure so they wouldn’t have to bother fighting any guards; after that, they entered the Treasure room.

Sure enough, instead of the weird, magical mass from last time, a giant, ring-shaped jewel was floating in the air in the center of the room. 

“That was easy,” Indigo said, “Now let’s get this out of here!”

Together, Joker, Sting, Indigo & Hunt hoisted up the ring and made tracks for the exit.

They had just made it into the empty throne room outside the Treasure’s storage area when the giant ring began to levitate out of their hands; in a flash of light, it was gone.

Another flash of light - this time golden - caught their attention; facing forward, their eyes came to rest upon Audrey Bourgeois’ Shadow Self, twirling a much smaller version of the ring around her finger.

“You must think you’re clever, don’t you?” the other version of Audrey snarled.

“More than you, certainly,” Sting sneered back, “Now, if you’ll give us that ring, we’ll leave peacefully.”

“Please…” Shadow Audrey scoffed, “You invade my kingdom, kill my guards, and now you attempt to make off with the core of this world?”

She sighed almost sadly.

“Well, if you want it so bad…”

Suddenly, she was engulfed in bubbling, boiling dark energy. Her shape grew and grew, taller and taller… 

When the transformation was over, Shadow Audrey looked very different.

Shadow Audrey was giant, almost reaching the roof. She was completely clad in gold like an Academy Award, and she had on a giant tiara. Around her head was a white headband that stood out from the rest of the design - it must be the Treasure!

 **A U D R E Y** **_P A I M O N_ ** **B O U R G E O I S**

“... **THEN COME AND TRY TO TAKE IT!** ” the giant form of Audrey’s Shadow roared.

“Woah…” Indigo breathed, “Did not expect that.”

“Can we do this, Joker?” Hunt said, turning to the leader.

Joker grinned affirmatively.

He then turned to Paimon, pointed at her, and declared, “Let’s do this!”

“ **RAAAAAAGH!** ” Paimon bellowed, and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts charged.

* * *

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNo705jVDRc&list=PL2vsm-upYWN2ksqIXcCrndRjmQ17TbI1e&index=16&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNo705jVDRc&list=PL2vsm-upYWN2ksqIXcCrndRjmQ17TbI1e&index=16&t=0s)

It was Hunt who moved first. She ripped off her mask and summoned Laelaps, then commanding a Garu spell that bounced off of the golden body of Paimon.

“Eh?!” Sting gasped. “That did nothing!”

“ **OF COURSE IT DID,** ” Paimon’s voice boomed, “ **I AM INVINCIBLE!** ”

 _But not without flaw,_ Joker thought to himself.

“I wonder if we can break that armor…” he said to his allies.

“You think so?” Indigo responded, “That would be good!”

Using his Third Eye ability, Joker sensed an opening behind Paimon. It was a small hole on the back of her torso… 

A perfect fit for Sting’s claymore.

“Sting,” Joker said to her, “There’s an opening behind her. Can you sneak there and break it open?”

“You can count on me, Joker!” Sting replied, “Just cover me so she doesn’t notice!”

“You heard the lady,” Indigo spoke up as Sting slinked to a nearby column and hid behind it, “Hey, Audrey! Don’t you know gold is overrated?”

“... **WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY I’M OUT OF STYLE!** ” Paimon raged, bringing her foot up to squash the purple-haired girl.

Thankfully, Indigo leaped out of the way in time, but the stomp caused an unforeseen shockwave that damaged Joker & Hunt. It also destroyed the column Sting was hiding behind, but she quickly moved behind next one, which had not been brought down by the shockwave.

“What makes you think you can do as you please? Do you not care about how your haughty behavior affects others?” Hunt asked.

“ **HAH!** ” Paimon said, her voice echoing across the room, “ **I’M THE STYLE** **_QUEEN_ ** **, REMEMBER? I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO!** ”

“You weren’t given that power to misuse it as you have!” Joker declared, “We will stop you!”

“ **YOU AND WHAT ARMY?** ” Paimon bellowed.

Sting leaped up from behind the column to the upper level, completely unnoticed by Paimon. Moving right behind the monstrous Shadow Self, she charged forwards, stabbing through the incision hole in one fluid motion.

“ **AAAUUUGH!** ” Paimon screamed as she collapsed, “ **YOU DIRTY BRATS!** ”

A giant explosion went off, and when the smoke had cleared, Shadow Audrey was back to her normal size. However, the fight wasn’t over. She sat in a crimson cockpit of a golden flying machine that had once been the giant form’s head. It flew too high up for them to easily reach her.

“That was a _mech_?!” Sting said, running back up to the rest of the team.

“Seems so,” Indigo murmured, “I don’t think we can hit it with our up-close weapons…”

“Then we should use our guns & Personas’ magic abilities,” Joker said, “Everyone ready?”

The group nodded in response.

“Laelaps, Garu!”

“Dawon, Psi!”

“Melitta, Zio!”

“Arsène, Eiha!”

Each of the four spells did fantastic damage to the flying mech, but it didn’t take her down.

“YOU’RE FIRED!” Paimon shrieked, pressing a button inside the mech. A giant flamethrower came out from the bottom, shooting fireballs at Sting & Indigo.

Both managed to dodge the attacks, thankfully.

“I will not let you hurt me or anyone else any more, _Audrey_!” Sting shouted, “Melitta, finish it!”

Melitta reared back and threw one last bolt of electricity at the mech-head. It blew right through the machine, and with a loud groan, it fell to the floor.

The window opened up, and a beaten Shadow Audrey weakly climbed out, the ring still in her hand.

* * *

Before she could fight back, Joker and his team walked up and took the ring from her hand.

“No!” she groaned.

“This horrible world - and your desires with it - are done for!” Sting proclaimed.

“You and your husband won’t hurt anyone ever again!” Hunt growled, her eyes narrowed.

“Fine. Go on… I’ll return to my true self…” Shadow Audrey said, before dissipating in a white light. Not long after she disappeared, a large boom rocked the room. The ceiling began collapsing.

“We need to get out of here!” Joker cried, and the group took off running, dodging falling debris here and there.

“Almost there!” Hunt cried as they saw the dark outside of the castle.

“AAAAAHHHHH!” the team screamed as they made a leap for it.

* * *

“Did we make it?” Chloe groaned as she got up. She realized they were in the alley outside Le Grand Paris where they had met up to enter.

“Looks the part,” Juleka groaned herself as she rose, “Everyone here?”  
“Present,” said Joker, still transformed.

“Here… ouch,” Sabrina’s voice was heard from the floor.

Once everyone had recovered and was back on their feet, Joker pulled out his phone and checked the Metaverse App.

_The destination has been deleted._

“...does that mean we did it?” Sabrina asked.

“It should. Remember, the Treasure is a replica of the source of her & André’s distorted desires. We stole it, so now that the desires are gone, the Palace had nothing to survive on, hence it collapsing.”

“Speaking of which… where did the Treasure go?” Juleka wondered.

Joker reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of small but beautiful - and rather expensive-looking - rings. 

Chloe gasped. “Those are their engagement rings!”

“Really? Their desire to do wrong must have stemmed from their love for each other…”

“How so?” Sabrina asked.

“My guess is that they wanted the best for each other, and they were willing to do anything to achieve that.”

“Makes me feel like second fiddle,” Chloe mumbled sadly.

“Oh, shoot, I didn’t even think of how you felt on this, Chloe!” Sabrina gasped.

“No!” Chloe nearly shouted, before toning her voice down, “No, it’s fine. I’ve always known Audrey never loved me - even if I didn’t want to admit it for a while - and I’m sure D… _André_ loves me, but I think he cared more for his wife.”

“Well, you have us now,” Juleka smiled, “and we won’t put you aside like that.”

“R-really?” Chloe said quietly.

“Of course!”

“And it would do you good to be good back, just so you know,” Ladybug’s voice came up.

“Ah, hey, Bug,” Joker nodded, “How much did you hear?”

“Not much,” Ladybug said, jumping down from the adjacent building, “How’s the Palace going?”

“We won!” Sabrina cheered.

“Great! Who’s next for you guys?”

“I think we should take a breather. You guys have classes to worry about, and we haven’t seen those two rats confess yet.”

“Two?” Ladybug asked confusedly, “I thought it was Audrey’s Palace?”

“...right, you weren’t there for that,” Joker snapped his fingers, “Sabrina, is it okay if we tell her what went on?”

Sabrina nodded uneasily, and Joker told her.

“... _holy fuck_ ,” Ladybug breathed out once he’d finished.

“Yeah…” 

“Did you talk to your father about this? No, wait, dumb question… even so, once they confess, you should talk to him or someone qualified like a therapist about what happened to you.”

“I’ll do that,” Sabrina said, tears beginning to spill down her face.

“Hey, now,” Chloe soothed, “It’s gonna be alright. What’s done is done, and he will never bother you again. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I know,” Sabrina sobbed, “I’m… I’m so happy it’s over!”

The Phantom Thieves old and new - minus Chat Noir - embraced Sabrina in one big hug, Ladybug keeping an eye out for akumas.

Everything should be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that all happened!  
> Paimon's giant form is based off of White Diamond from Steven Universe (albeit gold-colored), and the theme of giant mech that releases a cockpit containing the boss is based off of Colonel Pluck from Donkey Kong Country Returns.


	16. Return To The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize; this is a short chapter...

That night, Akira went to sleep almost immediately; right before drifting off, he slightly laughed to himself about not needing Morgana’s insistence on going to sleep quickly. It had been a big day…

When he woke up, he was not in bed. He was back in the Velvet Room.

Turning outside of the thankfully-open jail cell, he was greeted by Igor & Lavenza.

“Hello again, dear Trickster,” Igor greeted in the real one’s voice, the perpetual, creepy grin stuck on his face as it had been. Good to see this wasn’t another false god.

“...it’s nice to see you again,” Akira replied shockedly.

“A spirit called Geretas - I assume you know her - came to us and told us of what was going on. It was in our best interest to watch over her and make sure she was not another threat to your world, this world, or any other, so we came as soon as we could,” Lavenza explained, “It is good to see you again, Joker. Our apologies for our lateness.”

Akira said, “It’s okay,” causing Lavenza to smile relievedly.

“Due to you not being our intended guest, we cannot provide all the previous services, but we can still fuse your Personas for you and allow access to the Compendium,” Igor said, causing Akira to light up.

“We cannot provide any of your old Personas, however.”

The smile faltered a little.

“Fair enough,” he eventually said, “it would be too easy, then, wouldn’t it?”

“Excellent. Let us begin, then…” Igor said, gesturing towards the equipment.

Akira decided to fuse Arsène & Ogmios first. Equipping it with Eiha & Psi to add to Cleave & Tarukaja, he said his goodbyes to Arsène and watched the usual process go through.

When it was done, the new Persona stood before him. He was clad in holy-looking robes - despite the 36 adorned on the back, and he held a _shillelagh_ in his hand.

“I’m **Anguish** …” the kingly Persona said, “I’m prepared to fight fer you, lad.”

With that, Anguish became Akira’s mask, and he decided on his next move: fusing Brigid & Vesunna. He transferred Kouha & Media (the latter of which he’d gained after beating Shadow Audrey) and let the fusion commence.

Once the fusion was complete, Akira looked over the new Persona. She was a blonde with braids drooping to each side of her, and she wore a small, gold crown as well; her long, flowing dress was white with red accentuations.

“I am **Ysolt** …” the princess-like Persona said, “I will become your mask and heal your wounds…”

“Anything else you wish to do, Trickster?” Igor asked, to which Akira shook his head.

“I presume you’re leaving, then?”

“Yes. It was nice to see you again.”

“We’ll be around, dear Joker,” Lavenza assured him.

Joker nodded, and with that, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anguish (Emperor) is a mythological King of Ireland. He's the father of Ysolt (also known as Iseult, among others). He's one of Arthur's earliest enemies.  
> Free internet cookie for anybody who can explain the 36.  
> Ysolt (Lovers) is the name of several characters in the legend of Tristan and Iseult. A prominent one is Iseult of Ireland, who was the wife of Mark of Cornwall and lover to Tristan; her mother also was named Iseult.  
> UPDATE 7/17/2020: Time is long past up! 36 is the amount of years Óengus mac Nad Froích (a historical figure linked to Anguish) reigned.


	17. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

The Thursday after Audrey’s heart was stolen, Chloe and Sabrina arrived at school. 

“Chloe…?” Sabrina timidly asked. Chloe had almost forgotten what a scared or meek Sabrina sounded like.

“Yeah?”

“R-remind me that there’s something I want to ask you after classes are done. Is that okay?”

“Anything for you, Sabrina,” Chloe smiled. As the two walked to class, the heiress missed both Sabrina’s immense blush & her relieved sigh.

Class went by, and the duo met in a secluded area near the courtyard.

“So what is it you wanted to ask me?” Chloe asked. Had someone else violated her or something?

Only then did she notice Sabrina trembling and blushing.

“Oh, is there someone you’re into? Give them a bouquet or something!”

So Sabrina did.

* * *

That night, Marinette’s phone went off before she went to bed. It was Chloe.

She picked it up, only to have her eardrums bombarded with, “HOLY FUCK, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

“...w-what?”

“O-oh, right. Sorry, Du-Marinette. Sabrina asked me out!”

“Really? I didn’t know she liked you… although given what she put up with for you, I guess it makes sense.”

“I feel stupid for missing all the signs, but at the same time, it’s better that I only noticed it now instead of when I was a major brat.”

“Chloe…”

“Don’t. I owe you an apology first and foremost, as I do all our classmates. Well, except for Lila, she can fuck off.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t tell me you’re defending her, Dupain-Cheng!”

“I’m not… from what you told me, your parents’ distortion formed from their love, and now I’m wondering if Lila has a good reason for lying…”

“Right, you’re…” Chloe’s voice fell to a whisper, as if Hawkmoth was right outside her room, “Ladybug.”

“Either way,” she continued, “whether she has a good reason or a bad one doesn’t matter. There’s no excusing her actions.”

“I guess you’re right…” Marinette admitted.

“Anyway, that reminds me of something important,” Chloe suddenly spoke up, “Tell Joker there’s an impromptu press conference being held tomorrow.”

“Why do I need to tell him?” Marinette asked, eyes wide.

“Because it might mean the change of heart worked! Those two have been locked in their suites since we succeeded in taking down their Palace… they won’t even talk to me that much. I think André feels especially uneasy given that Sabrina’s my… well, my girlfriend now!”

“That’s not gonna get old for you, is it?”

“Not anytime soon!” Chloe chirped. 

“Well, it’s late. I'll contact him as Ladybug before I go to bed. Oh, and I forgive you; just keep at it, okay?”

“...good night, Marinette.”

She transformed into Ladybug, hopped out to a nearby building, and made the call.

“Is that so?” Joker’s voice crackled from the other end of the communicator, “If I’m right, the two of them will confess tomorrow at that very conference.”

“Really?!”

“Historically, most of my past targets have picked big moments to confess… this should prove no different.”

“Alright then… good night!”

“Good night, Ladybug.”

* * *

The conference was crowded, as predicted. André and his wife had allowed any to enter. Of course, Nadja and many other news stations had come, curious and hungry for the truth.

Just as Joker predicted, the two confessed everything. 

André admitted to his financial schemes, his violation of many women - a decent chunk of which were underage - and dirty work in keeping it all quiet. He also confessed that he’d been manipulating voters and silencing both protesters and opponents to keep himself in power, convincing Paris that anyone else as Mayor would lead to utter bedlam.

Audrey confessed to knowing of what her husband had done and doing nothing about it. She also admitted to snuffing out lots of potential competition, by whatever means were necessary.

The two begged for their arrest in unison, and it was done not long after.

* * *

“So that really happened,” Chloe whispered as her parents were led out in handcuffs.

“No kidding…” Sabrina said quietly, “The power of the Metaverse… we could do a lot of good with that, couldn’t we?”

“Mlle. Bourgeois?” a voice called covertly, “Do you mind if I ask you some questions about… all of that?”

The trio of Phantom Thieves turned to see Nadja Chamack and a cameraman walking towards them.

“I didn’t know much about it, but if - and only if - she’s willing,” Chloe's soft gaze fell on her as-of-recent girlfriend, “you should ask Sabrina here - she was one of my father’s… victims.”

“Really now?” Nadja said, “Is it okay if I interview you, Mlle. Sabrina? I solemnly swear I won’t ask you anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Sabrina nodded affirmatively. Before she and Nadja walked off to conduct the private interview, the bespectacled redhead turned to Chloe & Juleka.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” she said.

A few seconds passed by after Sabrina and Nadja left.

“Now what?” Juleka wondered.

“Now we celebrate,” Joker’s voice called them.

From a hidden area, the Phantom Thief leaped down.

“Hey, Joker,” Chloe said after she’d gotten over the shock, “You serious?”

“You bet. Ladybug & Chat Noir will be coming over to celebrate. I’m to take you there.”

“Sweet!” Juleka cheered softly.

“Before that, though… where’s Sabrina?” Joker asked, “Ladybug told me you two were dating; congrats on that, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said, “she’s doing an interview with one of the big reporters around here.”

“Huh… given what she knows, your parents’ rep is as good as tanked. Where are you gonna stay if the hotel goes down?”

“...shit, I didn't think of that!”

“It’s cool, you can stay with me. Your bed won’t be quite as good, and you’ll need to keep my identity secret, but otherwise…”

“You’re really willing to take that risk?” Juleka asked, “Even if it wasn’t entirely intentional, this is Miracle Queen we’re talking about.”

“I get the feeling she needs someone she can trust right now…” Joker explained, “Her parents turned out to be shit, and a girlfriend alone won’t cut it.”

“I’m in,” Chloe suddenly said.

“Really?!” Juleka asked in surprise.

“We can communicate better anyway. It’s a risk I think we can bother to take.”

“Hey, I’m back!” Sabrina called out; upon noticing the hero in their midst, she quieted down.

“We’re gonna go celebrate the victory with the Bug & Cat,” Joker told her, “You in?”

“Of course!” Sabrina replied cheerfully.

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

“If you tell anyone, I’ll deny it,” Chloe admitted, “but I’ve always liked Marinette’s family’s baking.”

Chat barked out a laugh at that. “Figures,” he said.

Chloe almost threw her macaroon at the Black Cat wielder, but ultimately decided he wasn’t worth it.

“So who’s next for you guys?” Ladybug asked, “There are a lot of rotten people in Paris, so you’ll have plenty of choices.”

Joker opened his mouth to advise gathering info and laying low for a while, but a loud sound drew his attention before he could do so. Pulling up her communicator, Ladybug showed them the recording from the Ladyblog, whose owner was thankfully well-hidden.

A clearly akumatized André & Audrey - the former clad in a purple version of his normal outfit with spiked shoulder-pads, the latter in a deep blue dress wearing a floppy sunhat with a blue feather-like brooch on it - were terrorizing the city with many different elemental powers. They were calling themselves Sceleratus & Scelerata respectively.

“Don’t they sorta look like Hawkmoth & Mayura?” Sabrina observed.

“Probably because they know they’re evil; they must be comparing themselves to the duo…” Chat Noir remarked.

“Either way, it’ll be a tough battle. I predicted this would happen, so…” - Ladybug brought out three familiar boxes - “I brought these.”

Each of the three temporary wielders opened up the boxes, said brief hellos to their kwamis, and transformed.

“Everyone ready?” Joker asked semi-rhetorically. 

“As ever!” Tigress grinned.

“Then let’s do this!” Ladybug declared, and the group took off in the direction of the akumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet Cookie to anyone who tells me why Sceleratus and Scelerata are called so (tell me the meaning). No using Google Translate (it won't give you the answer, anyway)!  
> This challenge expires on the 26th (it's the 25th today).


	18. A Wicked Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the answer I was looking for was "Wicked Man/Woman!"  
> Many were close, but none came close enough. I would also have taken "Wicked Person."

It didn’t take long for the team of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Joker, Loyalty, Vespid & Tigress arrived at the scene. They were greeted by not only billowing flames but a bright white laser as well; thankfully, they dodged both attacks.

“So… Ladybug & Chat Noir…” the akumatized André said in unison with his wife, “You’re a lot more just than we, and we can’t apologize enough for what we’ve done…”

“Then why are you fighting us?” Chat Noir replied harshly as he dodged a bolt of electricity, “This is no apology!”

“Because with Hawkmoth’s help, we can fix our mistakes!” Scelerata snarled, not unlike she had before the change of heart was done, “All we have to do is take your Miraculouses!”

“As if we’d let that happen!” Tigress roared, “Over my dead body!”  
“If that’s what’s needed, then…” Sceleratus said morosely; raising his palm, he summoned another bolt of electricity and chucked it at his daughter. She deftly jumped over it, rolled forward and charged him, her brass knuckles ready to go, but her path was obscured by Scelerata sending a blast of psychic energy towards Tiger wielder.

“They cover each other rather well, don’t they?” Joker mused.

“Their bond is nearly unbreakable… I’m not entirely sure we can break their offense,” Vespid called back.

“...maybe we don’t need to!” Ladybug’s face lit up with an idea. Turning to the others, she told them, “Keep them busy. I’m bringing in another Miraculous!”  
“Who?” Chat asked.

“Haven’t decided yet!”

“Wait, what?” Chat asked, but his attention was brought back to battle when a series of explosions erupted around him.

“Shit…” Joker gasped; ripping off his mask, he summoned Ysolt and casted Dia on Chat.

* * *

Hawkmoth’s eyes widened at the sight of the new humanoid summoned.  _ That wasn’t Arsène! _

He was even more surprised to see Chat Noir recover from the blast, the last remnants of a green glow dissipating from him as he stood up.

“That Joker is full of tricks, isn’t he…” he remarked to the woman standing next to him.

“Indeed, sir. We’ll have to be careful around him…” Catalyst answered.

* * *

Ladybug, having grabbed the Miraculous she needed, found Kagami practicing by her lonesome at Francoise-Dupont.

The young woman gasped at the sight of Ladybug leaping down, before regaining her composure; she beckoned for the superheroine to follow her, before taking her to a private corner.

“I thought I couldn’t be a hero again, Ladybug,” Kagami asked, “I failed you…”

“You can’t wield the  _ Dragon _ anymore, Kagami,” Ladybug reasoned, “And that wasn’t your fault; it was Hawkmoth’s. You’ve proven yourself worthy time and time again, so…”

Extending the box out, she said, “Kagami Tsurugi, here is the Miraculous of the Ox, which grants the power of Strength. You will use it for the greater good, and when you are done, you will return it to me. Are these terms acceptable?”

“O-of course, Ladybug!” Kagami responded surprisedly.

She took the box, opened it up and knowingly looked away from the bright light. When that was done, she waited as Stompp gave her a good look-over.

“...You look pretty determined,” the kwami exclaimed confidently, “Let’s do it!”

As Stompp explained the transformation and powers he granted, he put the nose ring around one of the earrings hidden under her hair, using it like a looplet.

“Stompp, Forward!”

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Tigress yelped as she frantically dodged the wind blades Sceleratus continued to throw at her.

It turned out that while they weren’t knocked down by spells they were weak to in the Metaverse, it still hurt even more than for those who weren’t.

A great ring of fire had risen around them, blocking all methods of escape and preventing not only Ladybug but Vespid - who had gone to recharge after a failed attempt with Venom - from returning safely. The remaining team members were getting exhausted.

Suddenly, a cry of “Fortify!” rang out from beyond the flames. All those watching gasped as a young woman in dark-gray armor forged a path through the flames, completely unharmed as they licked at her body. She had a glaive in each of her hands that she held firmly while Ladybug & Vespid followed her through the cleared path.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Sceleratus raged.

“I am Bullwark!” the Ox wielder declared, before turning to the team.

“Let’s make this quick,” she said, and the group nodded.

“RAAAGH!” Sceleratus roared, throwing more fireballs right at her. 

She easily deflected them with her glaives, then leaped into the air, tackling him and taking him down. Giving him a once over, she ripped off the facial mask he wore and sliced it in two, causing an akuma to fly out for Ladybug to snatch up and reverting Sceleratus to André. Picking the ex-mayor up, she jumped off to take him to police custody and recharge afterwards.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried, summoning… 

“That ointment?” Loyalty asked as he ran up to Ladybug, taking a good look at the two bottles of said ointment.

“Ah, I recognize that!” Joker snapped his fingers, “That’s Magic Ointment!”

“Magic… Ointment?” Vespid wondered, “How’s that supposed to help us?”  
“Magic Ointment repels one magic attack when used on someone,” Joker explained, “With this, we can send her magic attacks back at her!”

Trusting Joker’s word, Ladybug spread some on her and Chat Noir - she would have done the rest as well, but there were only two bottles - before going forward to attack Scelerata.

The akumatized form of Audrey sent twin lasers of light and darkness at them, only for them to bounce off a magical shield that formed in front of them. One smashed into her chest, while the other ripped a hole in her hat, kicking the second akuma out of its hiding place.

Ladybug quickly purified the second akuma and cast the Cure, before heading off to go recharge while the police showed up to arrest Audrey as well.

* * *

“Those two will own up to their crimes, no worries,” Ladybug told the group once they’d regathered. Earlier, she had dropped Kagami off at the school and taken the Ox nose ring back.

“Should we expect that to happen each time we change someone’s heart…?” Chloe wondered.

“Seems so… Hawkmoth will certainly want to take advantage of such powerful negative emotions, I’d imagine.”

“Should we change hearts at all, then…?” Chat Noir questioned, “If it leads to akumas…”

“That said, the damages Audrey & André left on countless people aren’t fixable with the Miraculous Cure,” Sabrina pointed out, “That can be fixed easily; the things those two have done can’t.”

“It’s a risk we’ll have to run…” Joker said.

“Speaking of risks…” Ladybug snapped her fingers, “Chloe & Juleka, I’m now willing to trust you with your powers full-time, if you’ll accept the responsibility.”

“Of course!” the two girls said in unison. Sabrina smiled in a congratulatory manner.

“Sabrina, I think I’m just about ready to trust you, but I’d like a little longer to be sure, okay?” The redhead nodded in understanding, later waving with the rest as Ladybug & Chat headed home.

Once the two were gone from sight, Joker turned to the team.

“While I think we should lay low for a while, let’s look for the next target in the meantime.”

He extended his hand out, “What do you guys think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, we have a new heroine!  
> Kagami is the Ox wielder - Bullwark!


	19. First Rungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joker does a lot of talking and listening.

There was quite some time that day spent discussing the next target. They’d agreed that Ladybug and Chat’s ideas from earlier on were good and should be used, but Joker wasn’t able to truly discern who would be the easiest target out of those who were likely to have Palaces instead of spots in Mementos.

Unable to come to a decision yet, Joker eventually advised they sleep on it for a little while. Everybody agreed and parted - it was getting late, after all.

Chloe in particular was headed to Marinette’s house; Ladybug had quietly talked with her, having managed to get her to stay with the Dupain-Chengs until she could get on her own two feet.

As for Joker… 

He had covertly made his way to the apartment where he lived and was about to detransform when his phone lit up with a text from Ladybug.

  * **L: Hey, I have a new potential target. IDK if Alim Kubdel has a Palace, but please look.**



Joker entered Alim Kubdel’s name in the Metaverse Navigator; when his name failed to get a hit in the Palace category, Joker mentally placed him in the Mementos area, if anywhere at all.

Not long after he’d detransformed and changed, Akira had fallen fast asleep in his bed.

* * *

Joker was surprised to find himself in the dream realm where he’d first met Geretas.

“Excellent work, M. Kurusu…” Geretas’ voice greeted, her tone calm and resonating, “taking down the King & Queen of Paris.”

“Thank you. Is everything okay on your end?” Akira asked.

“Yes; I intend to check up with you every so often so that you have proof I’m not messing around with things.”

“Good to know,” Akira replied, “Who do you think we should take on after this?”

“I would advise the Champion next.” 

“Champion?”

“I can only reveal so much of the future… my apologies.”

“It’s fine… can you tell me if it’s one of the targets I’ve already been informed of?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh, well,” Akira shrugged. 

_ You can feel Geretas’ desire to help you…  _

**Rank 1 Prudence!**

After feeling his bond with the female-sounding benefactress improve, Akira fell asleep once more. He woke up again in his bed.

Checking the money he had, Joker decided to go job-hunting. He wasn’t broke yet, but soon he’d need some cash.

He’d been passing one of the schools around Paris when he noticed a flyer on the wall advertising an open position as a janitor. Applications were open on weekends, and it was Friday.

Sensing an opportunity, Akira decided he’d apply.

Just then, his phone rang with a notification; opening his phone, he saw a text from Chloe.

  * **S: Hey, I know we don’t have any missions, but do you want to hang out for a while? I want to talk about my progenitors and their Palace…**



Having nothing better to do, Akira sent a text of agreement, transformed and headed out.

* * *

It wasn’t long before he found Tigress sitting on a building a little while away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery; the same bakery he’d picked up that bread from on his first day!

“Hey, Joker…” Tigress murmured in greeting, “Can we talk?”

“Sure; what’s going on?”

“It’s… I’m just unhappy. Not enough to attract an akuma… I hope.”

“Be careful, okay?” 

When Tigress nodded, Joker patiently gestured for her to begin.

“...I know I did the right thing, fighting against Audrey & André; a lot of people were suffering under their rule over this city. At the same time, it hurts that they’re in jail; Audrey barely knows my name, and while I’m sure Daddy loved me, he was busy, and I didn’t see him a lot.”

The next words out of Tigress’ mouth caught Joker by surprise a bit. “Was it wrong to see my parents as bad people?”

Joker thought about it for a while, before eventually settling on an idea of how to explain it.

“You mind if I tell you a story?”

“Hm? Go on.”

“One of the former Phantom Thieves of my last team… Fox was his alias, just so we’re clear… he helped us take down his foster father, who also had a Palace. For a long time, even afterwards, he struggled to reconcile the man who had taken care of him since he was at least 3 with the man who manipulated him into giving that man the credit for all of his hard work… not to mention how the bastard murdered his mother.”

“What does this story have to do with me? Daddy didn’t murder Audrey.”

“Fox is not unlike you in that way. You’re torn because you don’t know who your father is. Is he the man who raised, helped, protected and still loves you, or is he the monster who did all those rotten things and let other rotten actions slip by while parading as a benevolent mayor?”

“That’s… pretty on the money there, Joker.”

“Thanks.”

_ Chloe is beginning to understand her feelings. You sense her gratitude for helping her get this far…  _

**Thunderbolt Rank 1!**

After another small while of silence, Tigress thanked him genuinely before heading back home.

Joker smiled as he watched her try her best to smile from then forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm bringing in Social Links!  
> However, they will only go from Rank 1 to Rank 5... I don't want to spend too much time on that, if it makes any sense.


	20. working hard (in a situation that's hardly working)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Social Links!  
> Oh, and Akira gets a job.

“We can take you in as a part-time worker,” M. Damocles told Akira once he’d finished deliberating the position, “as you don’t have previous experience. When can you start?”

“Would saying ‘now’ be rude?” Akira asked. It was not entirely rhetorical.

“No, M. Kurusu. Well, not to me, anyways. We’ll get you set up right away!”

* * *

After finishing his duties for the day, Akira went to a room provided for him to change out of his worker’s uniform. He’d received his pay and had been about to exit the school when Sabrina came across him.

She almost immediately squinted at him through her glasses, as if analyzing him; not long after, her eyes widened in recognition. 

“J-” was all she managed to get out before Akira hurriedly shushed her. 

“Identities, Miss Raincomprix,” he lightly admonished, to which she nodded abashedly.

“Right, right. What are you doing here?” she quietly asked.

“Even superheroes have to pay the bills,” he laughed sardonically, “though it wasn’t my intention to pick your school. Oh, and while I’m out of costume, my name is Kurusu - Akira Kurusu.”

“Is that a James Bond reference?” she laughed.

“Sure was,” Akira chuckled.

“Either way, there was something I’d been meaning to ask you. Chloe mentioned you’d talked to her a while back - what was it about?”

“I don’t think she’d be happy with me disclosing it,” Akira responded, “I hope you can respect her privacy.”

“...you pass,” Sabrina said. Akira was admittedly caught off-guard.

“I was testing your talents with discrepancy,” she explained, “I don’t know what she talked about with you, but it’s cool. Anyways, can we talk?”

“I’m off the clock, so yeah,” he replied, “what’s going on in your life?”

Sabrina looked around furtively before beginning, “I’m worried that I'm emotionally invested in Chloe.”

“It would be bad if you weren’t - isn’t she your girlfriend?” Akira asked.

“N-not like that! Sorry, I should have phrased that better - I think I’m _too_ emotionally invested in my girlfriend…”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess you weren’t here before Miracle Queen and all that. Chloe used to be what lots of people would call a brat. She’d bully students as she pleased, and if teachers interfered, she’d get the M-”

She cut off as her face fell. Before Akira could attempt to comfort her, she shook her head to reorient herself.

“She’d get her father to influence the school to deal with the problem and rule in her favor?”

“Another crime of his, I’m guessing?” Akira groaned.

“Yeah… the point is, I was basically her minion for that duration. I did a lot of nasty things for her… one of which was directed to Juleka.”

As Sabrina continued talking about all the things she’d done for Chloe, Akira listened attentively.

_You feel Sabrina’s trust in you deepen…_

**Judge Rank 1!**

“...and all of that’s since Hawkmoth began the akuma attacks, which was about a year and a half ago,” Sabrina finished.

“You were manipulated into all of those things materially, right?” Akira questioned, “She’s not offering anything now, nor is she forcing anything… right?”

“Of course not!” Sabrina answered.

“As long as she proves herself genuine, I think you’ll be okay. If you’re still unsure, we can talk about it more later; I should get home.”

“O-okay… thank you, M. Kurusu.”

“No problem!” Akira said, and with that, the two made their way home.

* * *

Later that night, Joker was doing his first patrol with Ladybug & Chat Noir, as were Tigress & Vespid.

Ladybug had explained that there was little crime these days other than akuma attacks since literal superheroes prowled the streets, but the main reason for patrol was to keep the people hopeful and positive.

Joker had about finished the route designated for him when he noticed a woman walking home nearby a big mansion.

From what he could see, she looked rather tired - almost troubled, in a way. While it was quite late - meaning Hawkmoth was unlikely to be up at this hour - Joker wasn’t about to take the chance.

Hopping over her building, he dropped in front of the woman and said, “I’m no empath, but right now you look like an akuma in the making.”

Caught off-guard, the woman assumed a fighting pose, before relaxing as she took in the situation.

“Whoa there,” Joker laughed, holding up his hands, “I mean no harm; just saw you looking stressed, and I don’t want you getting akumatized.”

“I think I’ll be alright…” she said, “It’s late, and I imagine Hawkmoth is asleep.”

“I’m not willing to run the risk,” Joker said, “please, let me talk with you as you go home; if that’s too much, at least allow me watch over you until you get home this time.”

“...do you have business with me?” the woman said suspiciously.

“Any business I have with you is for already-stated reasons,” Joker answered.

“...very well, we can talk,” the woman said. 

_She must have decided as a superhero that I have no ulterior motives_ , he reasoned, _if I did, surely I would have done something by now._

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Nathalie Sancoeur,” she replied curtly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sancoeur. How’s your day been?”

As the two started walking home, she went into a tirade of how her boss liked to overload her with work. It wasn’t that she couldn’t take it, but it was admittedly hard doing it day in and day out.

“Wow,” he said, “your boss sounds like shit.”

Nathalie’s voice grew somber. “...He can be,” she said, “but he’s not all that bad.” 

“How so?”

“His wife… went missing a while back. I assume you don’t know much about it…”

“No, not really.”

“Well, he’s been grieving her ever since. She’s been gone for about two years now, and he holds everyone at arms’ length because of it. I think he’s afraid to love again, to be honest with you.”

“Ouch. This is my opinion - take of it what you will - but that’s not okay of him. He should have gotten counseling or something, and it’s no excuse to treat everyone harshly… it sounds like he does that.”

To his pleased surprise, Nathalie laughed, although it was half-bitter. 

“Oh, and it gets worse!” she said.

“How so?”

“I’ll tell you if you catch me again,” she chuckled as she made a turn at one of the houses, “this is my stop.”

“Oh well,” Joker chuckled, “I’ll try to do that if I get the opportunity. See you around, Miss Sancoeur!”

She smiled, before entering her house.

_You feel Nathalie is opening up to you, however slightly…_

**Hanged One Rank 1!**

With his job (hopefully) done, Joker headed off to meet the other heroes and heroines.

* * *

“I only needed to help one person today,” Joker reported to Chat relievedly, “Do you know Nathalie Sancoeur?”

Chat’s eyes widened, but he collected himself. “Yeah, I know her,” he said, “She’s Gabriel Agreste’s secretary. What’s going on with her?”

Mentally taking care to remember this name, Joker continued, “She looked exhausted as she walked home. After she opened up to me, I think she won’t be akumatized.”

“That’s a relief!” Chat said happily, “Good work, Joker; you can go home if you want now.”

“Thank you, Chat,” he answered, before taking off for his home. Once he was out of earsight, Chat turned to his thoughts.

“Nathalie…” he mumbled, “what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Motherpeace Tarot (although it might seem obvious), the Hanged One is equivalent to the Hanged Man Arcana.


	21. Parental Misguidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more Social Link for now.  
> Oh, and after a discovery, a decision is made.

“Fine work, M. Kurusu,” Mr. Damocles said, giving Akira his pay, “I’ll keep in contact with you about when you will be needed next.”

“It’s no problem, M. Damocles,” Akira replied as he headed out through the office doors, “I do my best.”

He didn’t make it too far from Mr. Damocles’ office when he heard the sounds of an argument going on. Recognizing one of the voices as Juleka’s, he decided to listen in.

“So you don’t care if I tell your family you’re gay and dating Rose?” the voice of a girl he didn’t know sneered, “Aren’t you afraid of their reaction?”

“Do you mean my mom, who already knows I’m gay and doesn’t give a rat’s behind?” Juleka asked rhetorically, “Or do you mean my brother, who is not only knowing and accepting but likes Marinette?”

After a few seconds of silence, the other girl - her voice slightly tinged with fear - said, “What about your father?”

“Never knew him,” Juleka laughed casually, “My big bro’s pretty much been my father figure.”

“It would be a shame if I revealed that to everyone, wouldn’t it?” the other girl taunted.

“...you know what? Go ahead and tell them - I don’t really care.”

“Your downfall…” the other girl said ominously, stepping out of the girl’s bathroom.

Akira made sure to get a good look from his hiding point at the girl’s phenotypic details. Brown sausage curls, olive-green eyes, and a clear penchant for orange… this girl had threatened his friend and fellow Phantom Thief. He couldn’t have that going on, now could he?

Before he could confront her, he saw Juleka exit the bathroom. Perceptively, her eyes fell on him, before widening in recognition. Donning a trademark Joker smirk, he put a finger to his lips.

Juleka recollected herself and nodded. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m a janitor here, part-time,” he said, “but let’s be real, here. Who was that girl threatening you?”

“...Her name’s Lila Rossi,” Juleka said, “she’s a liar and manipulator who will do whatever she needs to in order to stay popular. She had me fooled for a while, but Marinette - a classmate and friend of mine - and Chloe helped me see reason. Lila threatened to have me kicked out for my homesexuality last time we really interacted… now that I think about it, that was the day I awakened to Dawon.”

“Yikes…” was all Akira could say, “I overheard the tail-end of your conversation. Are you sure your classmates will react well if she makes good on that threat?”

“They all know,” Juleka laughed, “so when she speaks about my absentee dad, they’ll get suspicious. I informed Rose about what was going on with her as well, by the way. She doesn’t believe Lila either, but unlike me, her parents are slightly homophobic - we don’t know if she’d be kicked out or not if they found out…”

“Tell her she can stay with me if need be,” Akira said, “Either way, I’m not sure if we should target Lila yet, but we definitely will at some point or another.”

“Right,” Juleka responded, before her face took on a pensive, awkward look.

“Something wrong?” Akira asked.

“No, no…” Juleka said, “I just realized that I never properly thanked you for helping me overcome my fear. I was scared about being hated for being gay, no matter how many times people told me it was okay… so thank you for helping me.”

“No, Juleka,” Akira smiled, “you overcame all of that on your own. Me and the others just helped you fight, that’s all.”

Juleka smiled thankfully.

_Even though she did most of the work, you sense Juleka’s gratitude for helping her…_

**Peasant Rank 1!**

“Well, I think we’d best be going,” Akira grinned, “I don’t have anything to do today, but I’ll be alright. You got plans, Juleka?”  
“Maybe I’ll hang around with Marinette and the rest of the Thieves,” she answered, “but I’m mostly in the same boat other than homework.”

“Hah… see you around, Juleka,” Akira said. He then began walking out of the school.

* * *

Akira’s apartment wasn’t too far from a nice park. He’d been walking by it when he heard brutal sounds, like that of something hitting something over and over again. Finding a hiding place, he transformed into Joker and went to eavesdrop.

From his position, he saw an older woman in dark sunglasses beating a young girl - probably around the age of the other three Phantom Thieves, maybe a little older - all over her body with a walking stick. He was frozen in place, watching in horror as the young girl laid on the ground taking each blow without resistance. The older woman was saying something that Joker couldn’t catch, but he was fairly sure she was berating her for something. Another man in a fancy uniform watched the spectacle, doing nothing to stop it.

Eventually, the older woman sighed in a way that indicated disappointment; with the aid of the uniformed man, she walked to a car and got in. The man drove her away from the scene, leaving the girl sprawled out on the floor and covered in bruises.

Once the older woman was out of sight, Joker dashed towards the younger girl; when he safely deduced she was still conscious and not severely injured, he helped her up.

“You’re Joker aren’t you?” the young girl whispered, “Why did you help me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. I should be asking why you didn’t help yourself, but you’re in no position to argue about this… who was that?”

“You haven’t heard of Tomoe Tsurugi?” the girl asked.

“Pretend I haven’t, miss…?”

“Kagami. Kagami… Tsurugi.”

“Wait, you two are relatives?!” Joker gasped, “She attacked her flesh and blood?”

Like Kagami & Chloe, Joker’s parents were not the best people; they had not trusted his word in the slightest when he supposedly “assaulted” Shido. There were plenty of reasons he had moved back to Tokyo as soon as he had the chance.

“Yes…?” Kagami said innocently.

“There is no conceivable excuse for that, Kagami; it’s unforgivable. This isn’t the first time that’s happened, is it?”

“...it’s not like I don’t deserve it,” Kagami appeased softly.

“What does that mean?” Joker gawked.

“My fencing today didn’t meet Mother’s standards.”

Joker simply replied, “Trust me when I say there is nothing that is done that is deserving to be abused for it… least of all not being perfect.”

“...it’s not like I _could_ leave her, though,” Kagami said, struggling to fight tears back, “Where would I go?”

“...you heard about the whole thing with the Bourgeoises, right?”

“Yes…?” 

“Don’t tell anyone, but Chloe has been rooming with someone she knows since she was found innocent. Marinette is her name - I believe that she lives in the nearby bakery.”

“Are you saying I should run away?” Kagami near-whispered.

“When the alternative is abuse from your mother when you’re not perfect?”

“She’ll find me and force me back,” Kagami said despairingly, “and she’ll ruin Marinette’s family.”

Joker grinned mysteriously. It seemed the group’s next target had fallen into their lap.

“No, she won’t. Not if I can help it.”

At this, Kagami stilled, before squinting. “What do you mean by that?” she questioned suspiciously.

“Let me show you in a few days…” he said, “I need to set things up with my team.”

“Ladybug, Chat Noir and the other heroines?” Kagami asked.

“Close, but no cigar. This is a different team,” Joker explained, “If I could get you out of that situation, would you be willing to fight for it?”

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I’ll need you to play innocent for the next few days,” Joker said, his voice full of regret, “As far as you remember, we never talked about any of this, understood?”

Despite her understandable confusion, Kagami nodded quickly.

“I will either contact you or send someone to talk to you when I’m ready. It won’t be long, okay?”

A little tearful, Kagami gave him a small smile.

“Good to see you can still smile after everything,” Joker said, giving her a soft smile of his own before leaping away. Kagami sighed, before heading home.

Once on his own, Joker pulled out his phone and went to the team’s chat.

  * **J: Everyone, I think I have our next target.**




	22. Stadium Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tests out Tomoe Tsurugi.  
> Gotta love alliteration...

Not long after Joker sent the text, the chat blew up.

> **S: What?!**
> 
> **I: who is it?**
> 
> ******H: What brought this on?**
> 
> **J: I came across Tomoe Tsurugi physically abusing her daughter Kagami. There seems to be manipulation as well… you guys in?**
> 
> **S: Hell yeah! Kagami is my childhood friend’s fencing buddy, so I’ve heard about her well.**
> 
> **H: You mean Adrien, right? Either way, I’m in too!**
> 
> **I: lets do it!**
> 
> **J: Alright, that’s settled. Next order of business… do you guys want to invite Kagami to the Metaverse?**
> 
> **I: it might not be safe 4 her…**
> 
> **S: She can fence better then Adrien, and she was a former Miraculous wielder. I think she should stay out of action, but I think she’ll be able to defend herself if necessary…**
> 
> **H: Also, we should brief her on only some of our methods… we shouldn’t give this info to anyone.**
> 
> **J: Good point, Hunt. The reason I thought Kagami would be good isn’t just that she would make a good ally, though.**
> 
> **S: Right, the abuses you mentioned.**
> 
> **I: What do you mean?** **  
> ****S: If I were Kagami, then I would want to know about what my shitty parent did. It would be better than denying I was being mistreated until after the change of heart.**
> 
> **I: oh, okay. btw, do u think things go any further than abusing Kagami?**
> 
> **J: Only one way to find out, right?**
> 
> **I: yeah…**
> 
> **J: Can one of you get in contact with her and tell her to meet us?**
> 
> **S: I can do that. Where are we meeting? I doubt Tomoe has a distorted view of the hotel…**
> 
> **J: You still have Roaar?**
> 
> **S: Yeah, why?**
> 
> **J: Transform and meet her discreetly tomorrow, then take her to** **this location** **.**
> 
> **S: Got it. Everyone okay with this?**
> 
> **H: No objections here!**
> 
> **I: same**
> 
> **J: Good. See you all tomorrow!**

Putting his phone away, Joker snuck home and detransformed. Tomorrow would be a big day, so he went to bed early.

* * *

Kagami was just finishing fencing practice after school when she got the notion she wasn’t alone in the room she was in. Nobody else seemed to be in the room, though.

All of a sudden, a lithe, purple-black figure materialized from out of nowhere. It did not take long for Kagami to recognize her as Tigress, one of the new heroines.

“...am I needed for something?” Kagami asked cautiously. Did Tigress know she was Bullwark?

“For a Miraculous thing? No,” Tigress said, “but your presence is requested by Joker, if you’re willing to meet him. He mentioned he talked to you yesterday…”

Kagami’s serious look soured a little, remembering the hurt her mother had laid upon her the day before. “Take me to him,” she said. 

“I’ll need to recharge first, I’m afraid.” 

“Respected. Please be fast.”

Tigress jumped into one of the lockers. There was a neon-purple flash of light, garbled words that Kagami could not catch from a voice Kagami could not recognize, and another flash of light a few seconds later.

“You mind if I carry you?” Tigress asked as she stepped out of the locker, “It’ll be far less suspicious than just walking out.”

“Whatever must be done,” Kagami responded simply, before hopping into Tigress’ outstretched arms and being carried out of the school to an alley near _Le Grand Paris_.

“Kagami,” Joker greeted, “a pleasure to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances, but…”

“Why am I needed?” Kagami said matter-of-factly, getting straight to the point.

“Right…” Joker said sheepishly, before turning to two other figures in the shadows of the alley, “Hunt, Indigo, if you would tell her what’s going on…”

“We’re going to make your mother confess what she’s done wrong…” ‘Indigo’ began in a soft but confident voice.

“...and you can see how we do it for yourself, if you’d like!” ‘Hunt’ finished in a high-pitched, sweet voice.

“You think my fencing will be of use…?”

“It’s more of that you deserve to know the truth about your mother,” Tigress stated, “Oh, and while we do this, I’m Sting.”

“Sting, Joker, Hunt & Indigo…” Kagami went over the names, pointing to each of them as she said their alias, “Very well. Shall we go take her down?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid. We’re trying to figure out the coordinates as of now,” Hunt said.

“Coordinates?”

“Yeah. We need your mom’s first and last name… plus a place she would see distortedly and what she would view that place as.”

“I have a theory on her place already,” Joker said, “it was similar to an old target of mine whose place was… the entire city I lived in.”

“Woah, really?” Indigo gasped, “He must have been powerful…” 

Joker could only nod as he pulled out his phone.

“Anyway,” he said, “let’s try this: _Tomoe Tsurugi_ & _All of Paris_.”

 _Coordinate found_ rang out twice.

“Not bad, Joker!” Sting praised, “Now what about her distortion?”

“Well…” Joker said, “I can’t think of anything.”

“If it helps at all, my mother moved here to test herself in the arena here…” Kagami said, “she trained in that _stadium_ a lot in her youth.”

_Coordinate found._

“Eh?!” Indigo eeped, “It recognized something with what Kagami said?!”

“I think it was either _arena_ or _stadium_ ,” Sting murmured, “Let’s do this, everyone.”

“Here?” was all Kagami was able to get out before the world started to warp around her.

* * *

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QY61Cw9gzQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QY61Cw9gzQ)) 

When Kagami’s eyes could register what was going on again, Paris looked very different.

The streets were in much better shape than those of the Bourgeois adults’ Palace, but there was a more shady vibe to them, and it seemed to be a lot darker outside. The sounds of fighting could be heard as the team walked through the streets; in fact, child-sized Shadows could be seen sparring against each other inside of buildings whose fronts were adorned with Japanese kanji. 

If Kagami had noticed the oddity of the changed outfits undergone by the female Phantom Thieves, she didn’t say anything about it as they ambled through.

“What do those letterings mean?” Indigo asked Kagami, pointing to one of the dojos. 

“They say ‘Strive For Perfection’...” Kagami responded, “What is this place?”

“Welcome to the world in your sperm carrier’s heart,” Hunt answered, “This is reality as Tomoe distortedly views it.”

“She always claimed that even though she was blind that she noticed things that abled people could not…” Kagami whispered sorrowfully, “yet she never saw her heart becoming this rotten, did she?”

“From what I understand, you fell into a bad routine, too,” Sting said, placing a hand on Kagami’s shoulder, “You believed - if you still believe it - that there was nothing to be done about Tomoe.”

“Well, that can start changing now!” Indigo smiled serenely, “Once we’ve taken your mom’s Treasure, things will get better!”

“Treasure?” Kagami asked in a confused tone, tilting her head to the side. “Is that a technical term?”

“...right, we didn’t explain it to you, did we?” Joker said quietly, “Well, once we locate the main Palace area, we’ll figure it out.”

“Is that it?” Kagami pointed out. The Thieves’ heads whipped over to where she was pointing.

Off in the distance, the Phantom Thieves saw that the area where the sports stadium once stood looked more like a fusion between the stadium and a pagoda.

“Most likely,” Joker whistled, “We’ll catch you up before we go in. Now, here’s how things work in the Metaverse…”

* * *

“My…” Kagami said when they had finished, “That is a lot to remember…”

“You get used to it,” Sting shrugged. “Now then,” she said, shall we go in?”

“Just make sure you stay out of harm’s way,” Indigo ordered, “Only fight if you need to and we can’t get to you - the Shadows will not hesitate to kill you, whether you are related to their boss or not.”

“It’s a good thing I brought my fencing saber with me,” Kagami said, looking at the blunt weapon she carried, “I worry it will be ineffective, though…”

“Our weapons are toys, technically speaking,” Joker said nonchalantly, “but they work in the Metaverse because our enemies see them as real. As long as you don’t make them think it’s fake, you should be fine.”

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief. “Good to know. Shall we go?”

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, as a Shadow dressed in samurai armor guarded the entrance.

“Halt!” it said as the Thieves and Kagami entered its line of vision, “State your name & business if you wish to enter!”

“...we have business with the Champion,” Joker said, recalling the title from his conversation with Geretas.

“...in that case, you will have to prove your strength,” the Shadow said, “You are new, so allow me to break you in!”

The Shadow then morphed into a trio of enemies, two of which were identical. The duo were balding fairies with the faces of old men and the height of the average 6-year old at most. Joker laughed to himself at the thought that one of these Blossomed Fairies could be Pixie’s uncle. 

Meanwhile, the singular foe was a small dog, but its head was like that of a middle-aged man except for the ears. Its fur was a dark auburn, and it had sharp claws. Joker dubbed it a Man-Faced Mutt.

“Ready, everyone?” Joker grinned, readying his knife as the other three rushed to his side. 

“Yup!” Hunt said, before ripping off her mask, “Laelaps!”

The canine Persona shot a Garu at the Man-Faced Mutt. The slicing blades of wind did decent damage but failed to knock the half-canine creature down as well as out.

“Melitta!” Sting cried, summoning her own Persona, “Zap them!”

Small lightning bolts fell upon all three foes, knocking out the Man-Faced Mutt and one of the Blossomed Fairies. The other one was barely alive; even better was the fact that it was on the floor.

Joker and his team surrounded the Blossomed Fairy, weapons drawn.

“What’s inside this Stadium?” Joker questioned. 

“Why should I tell you?” the Blossomed Fairy stuck out its tongue childishly. Sting growled in annoyance, but a look from her girlfriend had her remaining in place, throwing knives ready to go.

“...many battle pits and arenas rest inside,” the Blossomed Fairy said, fearful of Sting’s wrath, “Can I go now?”

“Why not come with us instead?” Joker offered.

“You’ll spare me? You’re not such a bad guy, are y-” the Blossomed Fairy said, before its eyes widened, “Oh… I remember now. I’m not just some Shadow - I’m one of the many residing in the sea of humanity’s souls…”

“Call me **Yōsei** ,” the newly-formed Persona smiled serenely, “I can’t wait to see what’s ahead!”

With that, Yōsei transformed into a mask before flying into Joker’s mask. Joker grinned from behind it.

“Kagami, you alright?” Indigo called out into the seemingly empty darkness.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kagami said, “You’re all impressive fighters.”

The team chorused out a series of _thanks_ and _thank yous_.

“Now let’s see what’s inside…” Joker said, and together with the others, they opened the giant double doors.

The second they were all through the door, it slammed shut behind them; even more unnerving was the sound of cheering and jeering that greeted their ears.

“I really don’t like the sound of that…” Indigo whispered.

“Does Tomoe’s Shadow know we’re here already?” Sting wondered.

“I’m surprised she thinks she controls the stadium…” Joker thought out loud, “Kagami, does she have any power in the real stadium?”

“She has donated money to its upkeep during its less successful times…” Kagami informed him, “She has also participated in many demonstrative events while in her prime.”

“In her prime…? I don’t mean this in an ableist way, but do you mean when she wasn’t blind?”

“Yes, unfortunately. It happened long before I was born,” Kagami responded as they walked out of the inside hall and into the pit, “The same applies to the death of my father.”

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice spoke up.

“He is in the past now,” the voice - that of an older woman - commanded, “Soon, you shall fall as well.”

As the Phantom Thieves & Kagami walked into the moonlit arena, their eyes came to rest upon the source of the voice.

“Mother?!” Kagami gasped. Joker’s eyes narrowed in recognition.

“While you have failed to prove yourself a champion of my level,” Shadow Tomoe - clad in armor and not wearing any glasses to indicate her blindness, “you are my daughter. Such has me feeling more merciful than usual - I will give you all a chance to fight for your lives.”

All around the team, Shadow guards appeared. Their eyes were trained on the Thieves & Kagami, ready to attack on their master’s command.

“There’s no way we can take on all of these guys,” Hunt gulped.

“Brace yourselves,” Joker said, though he didn’t look too confident himself, “If we go down, we go down fighting.”

All of a sudden, the world distorted around them, causing the audience to gasp. When the reality warping was finished, the Phantom Thieves were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, there was some inspiration from Let It All Out by SorryJustAnotherPerson in this.   
> Shadow Info:  
> Yōsei/Blossomed Fairy (Lovers): Elderly-looking fairies that are no bigger than a five- or six-year old.  
> Man-Faced Mutt = Jinmenken (Hanged Man): It's in the description, really. Jinmenken is the inspiration for Yo-Kai Watch's Manjimutt.


	23. Dungeon & Dragoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon's decree...

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsc41dhxU6Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsc41dhxU6Q))

When the distortion of the world around Joker and company went away, they quickly noticed their surroundings had completely changed.

They seemed to be in some sort of underground prison, with whips and chains hanging from the walls. Fortunately, they were not locked in any of the cells; in fact, they were in the cover of darkness outside of said cells.

“What happened?” Indigo wondered, “Where are we?”

“I’m not sure…” Joker mumbled, “but I think we’re under the stadium.”

“But how did we get here?” Hunt asked, “Do you think we were… saved?”

“If that’s the case, then who saved us?” Sting pointed out.

The group didn’t get any more time to ponder what was going on after that, as another samurai-themed guard rounded the corner. Before the guard could react, Joker swooped in and ripped off its mask.

When the Shadow was done reforming, a Man-Faced Mutt stood there, alongside a duo of new enemies waiting to go up against them.

The new enemies were the same creature; smoky creatures in the shape of small children, the Bonfire Babies were not too physically unlike the Shadows training in the dojos outside the stadium.

Joker attempted to slash at one of the Bonfire Babies with his dagger, but it effortlessly dodged the attack by moving the smoke its body was made of around.

“Physical attacks don’t work!” Joker called to his allies.

“Let me try!” Hunt said, “Laelaps!”

Small blasts of wind-blades struck all three foes, knocking the Bonfire Babies down and doing decent damage to the Man-Faced Mutt. Hunt then high-fived Sting, performing a Baton Pass.

“Ready?” Sting asked rhetorically, sticking the Man-Faced Mutt with a throwing knife that made it collapse to the ground like its compatriots.

“All together now!” Sting cried, and the team tore into the Shadow trio with an All-Out Attack, finishing them off.

* * *

The team explored the dungeons for a while longer, battling Shadows along the way and growing stronger. Eventually, they reached stairs that clearly led outside given the light emanating from the other side.

Before they could go to these stairs, an old, raspy voice called out, “Hold on.”

Turning to the source, the group found another Shadow that looked like an elderly woman with a big nose wearing old-fashioned Japanese garb. The group assumed a fighting stance.

The Shadow laughed, before teasingly saying, “Is that any way to treat the old Shadow who helped you?” 

“...so I was right!” Hunt cried out in surprise.

“Indeed,” the Shadow said, “I am Osakabe. I have the ability to manipulate this Palace to a degree, but there is only so much I can do.”

“What is it that you desire?” Joker asked, “All the other Shadows have tried to kill us - who’s to say you won’t stab me or the others in the back? Why should we trust you?”

“ _Because I can make your job a lot easier or a lot harder, Mr. Phantom Thief_ ,” Osakabe smirked coyly, “The Champion can make any path in this stadium into an arena except for this dungeon down below.”

“However, I can manipulate this place a little too. If you’re willing to help me, I can prevent any of those pits from coming your way.”

“Really, now?” Joker said, noting the emotional pain part for later, “And what’s in it for you?”

“I desire to see this wretched Palace in shambles,” Osakabe replied, “even at the cost of my existence…”

“...you were created to help us, weren't you?” Sting realized.

“Who knows? I’m no ordinary Shadow, that’s for sure.”

“The Champion… do you mean my mother’s Shadow?” Kagami wondered.

“Your mother?!” Osakabe’s eyes widened almost fearfully as she took in the sight of Kagami, “Oh… oh!”

Shaking her head, she then said, “You in particular should not be here. Great pain will only follow if you don’t turn back.”

“The Phantom Thieves are strong. You undoubtedly have seen what they can do,” Kagami riposted.

“I don’t mean any physical pain,” Osakabe explained, “I mean emotional pain - scars which do not heal as easily.”

“What does that mean?” Indigo inquired.

“You will see if you can prove yourselves strong enough to take on the Champion,” Osakabe declared, “Face me!”

“What use do we have in killing you?” Kagami questioned.

“You don’t. Fight me until I can go no longer,” Osakabe simply answered.

“If you insist…” Sting accepted hesitantly.

“Kagami, get back as usual,” Joker commanded.

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6nqZRTeVO8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6nqZRTeVO8)) 

The battle ensued. Joker and his team quickly figured out Osakabe was out of their league; whatever attacks or spells thrown at Osakabe were effortlessly dodged.

“My turn,” Osakabe grinned, before blasting each of the four fighters with spells that targeted their weaknesses.

“Urk!”

“Agh!”

“Yow!”

“Ahh!”

As the team collapsed to the floor, severely weakened, Osakabe sighed. 

“Perhaps I overestimated you…” she said, before shrugging, “Oh, well. Time to finish you off!”

Before she could call another spell, Kagami stepped in her way.

“Oh?” the Shadow said, raising an eyebrow, “And what do you intend to do?”

“What I can,” Kagami responded, fully in Ice Queen Mode.

“What reason do you have to fight as well?” Osakabe snarled, “Even if you somehow won, the truth will only bring you pain.”

“Pain is a part of life,” Kagami snarled, before her demeanor softened. “I always knew that…”

Osakabe stopped her spell in confusion as Kagami continued, “But I know now that there is some pain that was never meant to be inflicted upon _anyone_. I told a friend of mine to never hesitate; it was advice I did not heed myself… but now that I know better, I refuse to let my mother harm or control anyone again!”

* * *

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGrQLAUKqXU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGrQLAUKqXU)) 

_So you are my other self, hm?_

“Huh?” was all Kagami could get out before great pain struck her head, “AGH!”

“Ka...gami…?” Joker groaned out from the floor. Realizing what was going on, he immediately started working on getting to his feet.

_You desire justice and the truth, don’t you? I am quite glad to hear that…_

Slowly, the other Phantom Thieves began pushing themselves off of the floor. Osakabe recoiled a little, taking a few steps back as Kagami struggled to get her newly-formed mask off of her face.

_We shall form a contract with no hesitation. I am thou, thou art I… the time for waiting is over. It is time to push forward!_

“Come to me…” Kagami said, ripping off her mask. As with the many before her, ethereal blue flames erupted around her.

When the flames died down, Kagami’s brand-new Persona stood behind her. It was a fearsome dragoness wearing a jade crown and adorned in beautiful verdant clothing. It held a trident in its front legs, and 

“... **Cixi**.”

* * *

“What in the-” was all Osakabe had time to say before Cixi hacked away at the elderly Shadow with a Giant Slice, following it up by freezing her in place with Bufu.

“Excellently done, Kagami!” Joker grinned, going over to him. Sting had healed everyone else up, albeit at the cost of a heavy amount of her SP.

“Alright then,” he said, turning to the frozen Osakabe, “let’s take you down. Yōsei, Frei!”

Joker’s newest Persona pushed out his hands, causing a small explosion to knock their opponent back and make her fall off of her feet.

“Everyone together!” Kagami cried, and together, they tore into Osakabe. When it was done, she collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you caught that foreshadowing... oh, and you'll be seeing more of Osakabe during this Palace.  
> UPDATE 8/18/2020: Cixi is one of China's former "Empress Dowagers;" she lived in the Qing Dynasty and ruled for 47 years.  
> New Shadows:  
> Bonfire Baby = Enenra (Sun): Also known as Enraenra, these creatures are formed of smoke & darkness and are born from... you guessed it... bonfires.  
> Osakabe, the Palatial Manipulator (Magician): She has the ability to - and I quote - "read and manipulate hearts." I'm not hecking with you. Check Wikipedia!


	24. What’s Their Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: racism, homophobia, and blurred-out slurs. Proceed with caution and hatred for bigotry.

“It seems you have bested me, daughter of the Champion…” Osakabe groaned once she’d finished resting, “I’m a being of my word - I’ll help you out.”

“That’s great, but I’m afraid there are some problems with this,” Indigo said, “When we leave the Metaverse, how will you access us? Furthermore, how will we get back down to the dungeons if necessary?”

“I took you here before,” Osakabe smiled, “and I can do it again.”

“We’re placing our trust in you, Osakabe,” an exhausted Kagami warned icily, “Do not betray us.”

“Of course, of course!” Osakabe quickly responded. To herself, she mumbled, “I don’t have the gall nor the energy…”

“Can you send us to our entrance, then?” Joker asked.

“Of course. I’ll wait for you there until next time.”

In another flash of light, Joker and the team - complete with their newest member - found themselves a fair ways away from the stadium.

After only a little walk, the team led a weak and weary Kagami to the entrance.

“Everyone ready to go?” Joker asked. When the rest of them nodded, Joker activated the Nav and exited the Palace for now.

* * *

The next time the Phantom Thieves - complete with their newest member - met was at the hotel once more. Joker had taken to calling it their hideout.

“So all of you are the Phantom Thieves…?” Kagami said, an only semi-pleased look on her face.

“Kagami… is there a problem with us?” Juleka asked.

“Not with all of you…” Kagami said, before turning to Chloe, “only with _Miracle Queen_.”

Chloe cringed in remembrance of the mistake. 

“...what?” Sabrina asked confusedly, before remembering that while she knew the truth about why Chloe was willingly akumatized that Kagami didn’t.

“Oh, right… you don’t know what actually happened, did you?” 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Chloe was forced into it by Hawkmoth. The akumatization had some lingering effects after, which was why she grasped even after she was purified… it was, like, half-willing.”

“Hawkmoth had the Miracle Box and was wearing the Moth brooch, and Mayura was there too,” Chloe explained, “There wasn’t much I could do, and I didn’t think to run or attempt a Venom on him until far later…”

“I see…” Kagami said, “you are a victim of this just as much as any other akuma victim. Actually, you were physically forced into it instead of brainwashed… you were _more_ of a victim than the others, I would wager. 

“I apologize for that; it’s just…” Kagami looked down in sadness, before saying, “I miss Longg.”

“Is that Ryuuko’s kwami?” Juleka asked. When Kagami nodded, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Only the heroes and villains are the only ones who saw that, right? Once Hawkmoth and Mayura are down, I’d bet you could use Longg or someone else again,” Sabrina pointed out.

“...you are correct,” Kagami breathed out, “Joker, Chloe, please ensure that you do your best against Hawkmoth for all of us.”

“Of course,” Joker said kindly, while Chloe gave her a thumbs-up.

_You can sense Kagami’s understanding of the situation, as well as her newfound resolve…_

**Green Woman Rank 1!**

“Speaking of supernatural matters,” Juleka said, “we should think of a codename for you.”

“Codename?” Kagami parroted, “Do you mean for that other reality?”

“Precisely,” Joker said, “You know everyone here’s aliases. It’s to prevent any problems that would arise from our enemies knowing our names…”

“Right, right…” Kagami said understandingly.

“So…” Sabrina asked, “What should we call you?”  
“Looking at that weapon you could have used…” Chloe suggested, “What about Lance?”

“It reminds me of the Dragon Pokemon Champion,” Kagami said, “and I would like it to be something that fits me.”

“You’re a Pokemon fan?” Sabrina said, eyes sparkling.

“When I have nothing on my agenda, it is my preferred game series,” Kagami said, “We’ll have to get together and talk about it once I have more free time.”

“Right…” Sabrina said dejectedly.

“...how about Dame?” Juleka suggested, “In the UK, I’ve heard it’s the term for a female knight.”

“I would sound like a helpless damsel, then…” Kagami responded, “but I do like the idea of Knight.”

“It’s settled, then!” Joker smiled, “Welcome to th-”

A loud scream broke the peace, followed by several more less loud screams. Silence ensued for a few seconds before another loud scream (albeit less loud, as it was farther away) was heard, and the pattern repeated from there.

Not long after, Ladybug burst in through the opened window, handing Sabrina the Dog Miraculous. When she noticed Kagami, her eyes widened for all of a second before she gave Kagami a look that said something the others didn’t comprehend.

Kagami only nodded back; she didn’t comprehend what Ladybug was saying with that look, but she had a hunch about what Ladybug was attempting to communicate to her.

“The akuma’s a douchebag,” Ladybug said bluntly after Chloe & Juleka had transformed, “Feel free to be physical, but don’t kill or severely injure him!”

“Understood, Ladybug,” Vespid said confusedly.

“We’ll see what’s going on ourselves. See you soon, darling!” Tigress called to Sabrina & Ladybug as she, Vespid & Joker made their way towards the source of the screaming.

Once Sabrina had transformed into Loyalty and had gone off to join them, Ladybug looked around furtively before handing Kagami the Ox Miraculous she’d hidden in her yo-yo’s magic holding compartment.

Kagami transformed into Bullwark and headed out with Ladybug to aid Chat Noir & the others.

* * *

The akuma’s name was Sir Slur, which should tell you all you need to know about his sense of morals.

After his purification, it would be learned that his wife divorced him because she was not only tired of his disregardful behavior/remarks about her and all other women but listening to him say nasty things about people different than him in other ways as well. That wasn’t the beginning of the last, to make things even worse.

The team arrived just in time to watch him scream at a young, dark-skinned child, blasting them full-force with a green shockwave. In shock and horror, they saw the child’s skin turn into a more “white” color before the kid dropped to the floor. They were unsure as to whether he was dead, unconscious or something else.

“Is that kid… dead?” Tigress whispered disgustedly.

“He’d better hope not,” Chat murmured, “I’m already going to beat him senseless and berate him once the battle is over - if someone dies because of him, I’m just gonna use my power on him.”

“Somehow I don’t think that would be a good idea…” Vespid said, though her voice was still unnerved.

“His first target was a lesbian couple who shuddered in what I think was disgust before they went down,” Chat supplied timidly.

Vespid went red. “Oh, me and this guy are going to have words when we’ve fixed him up,” Vespid grumbled.

“Easy now,” Joker admonished, causing the team to give him a nasty look.

He only grinned, before amending his statement with, “We’re all gonna get a crack at him, so be patient.”

The team breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re here,” Ladybug and the Ox heroine from last time - _Bulwark, was it?_ \- said as they joined the quintet.

“Everyone ready?” Loyalty asked. They nodded, before Joker pulled out his gun and shot Sir Slur in both of his legs. The akuma collapsed to one of his knees, before turning around with utter bloodlust in his eyes.

He sent out shockwaves at the team, who quickly dispersed. Bullwark slashed him twice in the back with her glaives, followed up by Loyalty driving her knee into his face. 

Examining his now-bleeding nose, Sir Slur snarled, “And here I thought you assholes were supposed to not hurt the akumas too badly!”

“You’re harming others,” Vespid shouted back, “others who have already been hurt enough just for who they are!”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those ******s as well?!” Sir Slur said nastily, narrowing his eyes, “it’s bad enough that Ladybug, Bullwark and Joker are clearly *****s!”  
He sent another screaming shockwave at Vespid, who deftly dodged the attack.

“If it makes you any angrier, I’m bisexual,” Ladybug grinned viciously, wrapping him up in her yo-yo.

“Same here,” Joker snarled, his face stone-set in utter displeasure. Ripping off his mask, he summoned Anguish and commanded “Cleave!”

The Persona’s _shillelagh_ was driven into Sir Slur’s chest. It didn’t puncture anything, but it made the deservedly-single man crumple to the ground like a sack of bigoted molasses.

Taking back Anguish, Joker dropped in front of Sir Slur and grabbed him by the throat, shutting him up and preventing any more deadly shockwaves.

“Listen here, you bigoted motherfucker,” Joker snarled, “I am going to revert you to your powerless self. If I hear anything - _anything_ \- about you being a dick to anyone for existing, I will stab you next time you get akumatized.”

“Fuck off,” the akuma breathed out. Right, Joker was essentially choking him.

Joker grabbed the sash around his torso and tore it off. Ladybug snapped up the akuma and purified the city.

Once Sir Slur had been reverted to his normal self, Joker shot him a look that meant death if this happened again. The man gulped fearfully before skittering off.

* * *

The team of superheroes and superheroines convened back at the hotel. 

“I should have figured you were Bullwark,” Sabrina said quietly to Kagami in case Hawkmoth could hear.

“I’m only letting you guys know because she’s your newest ally in Phantom Thievery,” Ladybug noted sternly, “You guys know better than to tell anyone… _right_?”

The team could only nod frantically.

“Anyway… Sabrina Raincomprix,” Ladybug said, turning to the redhead in question, “I think it’s time you were allowed to keep Barkk. Do you accept this responsibility and the burdens that come with it?”

“Of course!” Sabrina said dutifully, “You have my word, Ladybug!”

“Excellent,” Ladybug said, smiling a little as Chat clapped the newest permanent holder on the back lightly. “As for you,” she then said to Kagami, “Give it a few more battles and I’ll consider letting you keep Stompp, got it?”

“Of course, Ladybug,” Kagami responded, “Before you go, however… I had a question.”

“Yes?” Ladybug asked.

“After Hawkmoth is defeated, am I allowed to use Longg again?”

Eventually, Ladybug answered, “As long as no new danger comes up I think so… you’ll also have to change your design and alias, too, but until then, it’s not safe.”

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Kagami said gratefully.

“No, Kagami,” Ladybug said before she and Chat made their exit, “thank _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Green Woman is an alternate version of the Empress Arcana, found in the Wildwood Tarot Deck. It's also in the Greenwood deck, but it's called Greenwoman there instead.


	25. Driving From Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team gets mementos...
> 
> ...pun intended.

Considering that the Phantom Thieves were no longer going after Audrey, Joker had decided a change of hideout was needed. As the new one was relatively close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, it only made sense that one of the first two to make it to the hideout was Chloe.

The other was Joker, who noticed a dismal & contemplative look on the blonde as he got near the area.

“Everything alright, Chloe?”

“Sort of… can we talk about my parents more?”

“Sure. What’s going on?”

“I’m wondering if I should visit them in prison…” Chloe admitted. When Joker’s eyes widened, an almost-panicked look grew on her face, causing her to quickly ameliorated her statement, “I-I don’t forgive them for what they did to me and my girlfriend! I’ll never forgive them for it!”

“It’s okay, Ch-”

“No, it’s not! I’ve been beating myself up over this for weeks!” Chloe burst out, “I want to forgive them for mistreating me, but not for what Daddy did to Sabrina! It’s wrong to be that impartial…”

“They’re your feelings, Chloe.”

“H-huh?”

“You feel what you feel for a reason, and it’s okay to feel how you feel. What matters is how you act on those feelings. I don’t judge you for wanting to connect with your parents, shitty or not…”

“...thank you, Joker,” Chloe said gratefully, “I’d better relax so I don’t get akumatized…”

“Right, that would blow our operations out of the water… when we figure out who he is, we’ll take him down as soon as we reasonably can.”

Just then, the others arrived. They didn’t seem to have heard what Joker & Chloe were talking about, but they obviously noticed Chloe’s troubled expression.

“You okay, honey?” Sabrina asked worriedly.

“Yeah… I’m fine…” Chloe said, subtly shooting Joker a look that said _thank you_.

_You feel Chloe has started to open up to you…_

**Thunderbolt Rank 2!**

“Shall we go, everyone?” Kagami asked, “It would be best not to keep Osakabe waiting.”

“Actually, I have something I want us to do instead,” Joker said, “Today, if it’s alright with you all, we’re going to Mementos.”

“To what now?” Sabrina asked.

“Mementos is everyone’s Palace, in a sense of the word,” Joker explained, “Palaces belong to people who have heavily corrupted hearts, right? Well, Mementos is the Palace for all the others who have Shadows - those whose hearts are not corrupt enough to have a Palace but are still distorted.”

“They will be weaker, though,” Juleka pointed out, “That’s a lot of calling cards…”

“In Mementos, calling cards are unneeded,” Joker corrected, “though I’m used to traveling through in a… specialized car of sorts.”

“Then why don’t we use this car thing?” asked Chloe.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to access it anymore, for reasons I can’t really explain right now…” Joker explained regretfully.

“We understand, Joker,” Kagami said patiently, “You’ve helped us out so much - you have the right to secrets, so long as they’re not harmful or anything.”

“Thank you, Kagami,” Joker said, an honest smile on his face. “As with all of you, you’ve grown a lot in the short time I’ve gotten to know you, you know.”

The team chorused out a series of _thanks_ and _thank you_ s.

“Now, with Ladybug & Chat Noir’s help, I’ve racked up a small list of people who sound like they probably need a change of heart. Gather ‘round, everyone.”

The team huddled in a little, ready to listen to Joker’s suggested targets.

“The first of the targets I think would be in Mementos is Caline Bustier.”

“Her?!” Chloe exclaimed, “I guess… she really excused a lot of my behavior. I suppose I can see why she would have a distorted heart.”

“Any objections?” Joker asked. When nobody said anything, he nodded and moved on.

“We’ll see where she is, then. Next is Alim Kubdel, who’s a bit of an overly strict father.”

“Alix…” Sabrina said softly, “I’m not opposed if he’s there. Any objections?”

There were no objections.

“Good. Third and finally, after some scouting of my own, there is Rupert Anciel, a homophobe, child abuser and overall paragon of toxic masculinity.”

“When did you learn about him?” Kagami asked, “This sounds like a recent development…”

“He was Sir Slur,” Joker explained. It was clear he did not think of the elder Anciel fondly.

“Oh, _that_ bastard? Yeah, let’s definitely take him down!” Chloe grinned viciously.

“Anciel…” Sabrina realized, “Isn’t that the last name of Nathaniel’s boyfriend?”

“You mean Marc?” Juleka asked, “I’ve never seen bruises or anything on him…”

“I think he forces Marc to put on concealer to hide it,” Joker said, “I missed the beating he did at the time, but I saw him yelling at the kid when I figured things out.”

Sabrina shrugged. “Well, you did warn him of what would happen if he kept up his behavior…”

“That I did, that I did,” Joker said, “Everyone ready?”

When no objections were given, Joker turned on the Metaverse Navigator and let the warping of the world wash over him and his allies.

* * *

Mementos was a lot different than Joker remembered it.

The place seemed more like a crypt of some sort than like the subway Joker once knew it to be.

“Is this… the catacombs?” Sting breathed out, gawking at the sight of the decrepit entrance.

“Catacombs…?” Joker said, confused. “This is new for me. Last time I was here, this was a much more colorful subway…”

“You said it was everyone’s Palace, right?” Hunt wondered, “Perhaps the cognition has changed from a subway into these catacombs…”

“It does make sense,” Knight pointed out, “this is Paris, which is known for its catacombs. We’re in Paris, so it makes more sense than the subway.”

“Okay then,” Joker said, “I suppose we’d best be going-”

“What is _that_?” Indigo gasped, pointing into the distance.

Looking over, the team saw a large black van. It wasn’t the Monabus, but it was a black van nonetheless. There were torches on the rear-view mirrors of the car, which Joker supposed would be great for illuminating the darkness of Mementos.

“That must be our ride,” Joker said, “Everyone in!”

“You sure?” Sting asked, “It might be a trap.”

“I don’t think so,” Joker said, “and if things go wrong, we’ll fight our way out.”

Indigo shrugged hesitantly. “Alright…”

“I think I’ll test it,” Knight decided bravely. Going up to the van, she opened one of the doors and sat in the back.

“I’ll drive,” Joker said, hopping in the driver’s seat. The other three heroes looked at each other nervously before joining Knight in the back seats.

Once Joker had started the car, they headed off into the depths.

* * *

Not long after they began their drive, they ran into a mass of Shadows. Like the walls surrounding them, it was decorated by a large assortment of bones.

“What the hell?!” Indigo gaped once it came into view. 

“These are the guard Shadows of Mementos,” Joker simply explained.

“Well, how do we turn that thing into something more fightable?” asked Sting, “I don’t think we should get out of the car…”

“We’re not,” Joker grinned ominously, “Everyone, hold on tight!”

With that, he slammed on the gas, ramming the van into the Shadow mass, knocking it down and transforming it into a trio of foes. In a poof of smoke, the car disappeared, leaving the team on the floor. Quickly, they assumed a fighting stance.

The triad of enemies were creatures with dark, smoky bodies, mammalian faces and coins on their temples, though it was impossible to say what specific mammal the Pecuniary Beasts were based on.

Knight went first, slashing one of them with the lance gripped in her hands. It seemed to be a decent blow to the Pecuniary Beast, but it got up just fine.

Another of the three shot a dark blast at Sting, who attempted to dodge but ended up being hit in the leg. The Eiha did not hurt her too much, so she recovered quickly.

“Cixi!” Knight cried, summoning her Persona. “Try Bufu!”

The dragon-like Persona hit the damaged Pecuniary Beast, defeating it. The other two growled in rage at seeing their comrade fall.

Joker summoned Anguish and blasted one of them with Eiha. It seemed to be the right call, as the enemy fell to its feet.

“Nice!” Indigo cheered, “Keep it up!”

Joker obeyed, commanding Anguish to attack the other Pecuniary Beast with Eiha. After it too was knocked down, the team tore into them, defeating them and ending the battle.

“Well done, team!” Joker congratulated them as the car reappeared.

“Thank you, Joker,” Knight said as they reentered it, “That was quite eas-”

A loud creaking sound interrupted them, sending a chill down all of their spines. Looking in the direction of the sound, Joker paled.

“Don’t tell me…” he whispered, “is it the Reaper?”

“The _what_ now?” Sting asked. She was clearly trying hard to manage her fear.

“The Reaper was a mighty Shadow from my previous times,” Joker frantically elucidated, “My old team and I never challenged it, always running away if we heard rustling chains in the wind…”

“That sound isn’t chains, though,” Indigo pointed out, “it sounds like old, squeaky wheels moving along.”

Sure enough, a large spiky cart careened down one of the roads in the fork ahead. 

“...that’s it?”

“It’s not the Reaper, that’s for s-”

With a deafening screeching sound, a massive branch of dark energy flew out of the cart, forming into a thing of nightmares. Dark goo dropped from the horrifying creature’s claw-like appendages, and it had two rows of razor-sharp teeth. It reminded Joker somewhat of the Treasure Demons he would occasionally find, but far more demonic.

“I’m not fighting that thing!” Hunt screamed. The rest of the girls chorused out their agreement.

“Sounds good to me,” Joker said quickly, hitting the gas and speeding away from the monstrous Death-puty. With another terrible scream, it gave chase, the cart it stemmed from zooming down the rails after them.

* * *

Eventually, they lost the monster and found the exit to the next floor. Joker confirmed they’d lost the Death-puty, causing a great sigh of relief to echo among the team.

Eventually they came to a great black-and-green portal.

“This must be where one of our targets is,” Joker explained.

“You sure?” Hunt asked, “It could be a spawning point for that… thing or something!”

“It’s not,” Joker said calmly, trying to reassure Hunt. “The past minor targets I’ve taken on were in something similar.”

“Alright, then…” Indigo said, still uneasy, “Let’s go, shall we?”

With that, the car flew into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Shadows:  
> Pecuniary Beast = Matagot (Fortune), a spirit taking the form of different animals such as black cats, dogs, cows and rats. They rewarded those who fed them before eating themselves.  
> Death-puty: Ankou (Death), a servant of Death in Breton, Welsh, Cornish & Norman French mythos.


	26. Defeated, Changed, Trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Shadow in Mementos!

With a heavy thump and a little skidding to a stop, the van containing the Phantom Thieves landed in a smaller area.

“Where are we?” Hunt asked, looking around.

“We’re in what will become a Palace,” said Joker.

“Seriously?” Indigo gasped. “This is the beginnings of a Palace?”  
“Yup,” Joker confirmed. “But if we change the heart of our foe over there,” he said, pointing in the direction of a golden-eyed figure, “that stops.”

“Were my parents in Mementos once?” Sting wondered sadly.  
“Presumably,” Joker answered, “but the corruption of their desires grew so strong it became its own area…”

“The kingdom…” Hunt whispered in realization, sadness tinging her voice.

“So who is that?” Knight asked, pointing at the Shadow Self in the distance. “Is he one of our targets?”

“Looks to be M. Anciel’s Shadow,” Joker said in recognition. “We’ll most likely have to fight with him and any other Shadow Selves we come across, so be on your guard.”

After four nods of affirmation, the team hesitantly approached Anciel’s Shadow. When they got close enough, he snarled out a “Who are you? Whaddya want?”

“Yup, you’re definitely Rupert Anciel,” Joker said. “With belligerence like yours, it’s no wonder why Marc is so shy and nervous.”

“My worthless ****** of a son? That’s what this is about? I’m just teaching him how the world works! That little shit shouldn’t expect the world to provide a safe space for him, especially not when he’s out sinning with that weakling boyfriend of his!”

“He’s just as much of a jerk as I remember him to be…” Hunt grumbled, “How did Marc turn out so well when you’re such a jackass?”

“You ought to be treating your son better,” Sting snarled.

“Is that a threat?” Shadow Anciel grinned maliciously. “It’s been a while since someone fought back, so I’ll go all out for you *****!”

Enveloping himself in a fountain of dark energy, Shadow Anciel transformed into an obese man in a royal naval outfit. He had a flintlock pistol and cutlass on his quite-strained belt, and on seven of his fingers were pitch-black wedding rings that seemed to double as weapons.

Taking out the flintlock, the Big-Bellied Bigot opened fire on Knight, a Snap attack nailing her and causing her to give a small yelp of pain.

“Dawon!” Indigo cried, summoning her tigrine Persona. Dawon attacked the enemy with Psi; it did decent damage, but the Big-Bellied Bigot stood tall.

“My turn!” cried Hunt, who swung at Shadow Anciel with her warhammer. The heavy blow sent him flying a fair distance away, and he did not get back up once he was finished rolling along the ground.

“Now!” Hunt cried, “Let’s get ‘em!”

The team tore into the Big-Bellied Bigot, but when they were finished, he was still standing. Having gotten up from the floor, he swung his sword through the air a few times, summoning electric blasts that zapped Hunt and knocked her down.

“Gwahaha!” the Big-Bellied Bigot laughed heartily, “Is that all you fucks got?”

“Not even close!” Sting snarled. She charged him with her own weapon, which clashed with his cutlass. She backed a few steps away not long after to dodge what would have been a double helping of Snap from his flintlock, then slashed him with her claymore.

With a cry of _aargh_ , the Big-Bellied Bigot collapsed again. 

“Follow my lead!” the team - minus Hunt, who was still knocked down - ripped into their foe with one last All-Out Attack, finishing him off for good.

* * *

After helping Hunt back up, the team looked back at the defeated form of Shadow Anciel.

“Was I really shitty to Marc?” the Shadow Self whispered lugubriously.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Knight affirmed. “You will not succeed by being hateful to others for their existence, you know.”

“That makes sense…” Shadow Anciel groaned, clearly still in pain. “What do I do now?”

“Now that you know better, _do_ better,” Indigo declared, “Apologize to Marc, and fix your behavior from now on.”

“Alright…” Shadow Anciel nodded, before turning into a bright light, “I’ll return to my other self and fix my mistakes…”

With that, he faded away, leaving a small orb behind that formed into a book.

“What’s that?” Sting asked.

“If this had become a Palace, this would have been his Treasure,” Joker explained, “It’s just the bud of one now, but if we hadn’t changed his heart in time…”

“...it would have become a Treasure in his Palace,” Hunt realized.

“Precisely,” Joker confirmed, “Now then, do you guys want to train here in Mementos for Tomoe’s Palace, or should we just leave?”

“I can fight a bit longer,” Knight said. The rest of the team gave similar answers after Hunt was healed by Sting’s Dia.

The team trained on the Pecuniary Beasts in the early areas of Mementos for a while before eventually heading out and going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big-Bellied Bigot is Henry VIII (Hierophant), who outlawed homophobia. He is considered the father of the Royal Navy, among other things, and he died to scurvy.


	27. Crass & Crabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old allies, current foes, and a new figure!

The morning of the Saturday after their first foray into Mementos, Joker and company met for another trip into Tomoe’s Palace. They’d had to do a lot of working around Kagami’s draconian schedule, but they’d managed to pull it off.

There had been a repeat of Sandboy the night before, so the original four had been more than a bit groggy when they arrived. While it was entirely possible to bring Bullwark in, the battle had been solved relatively quickly; as a result, Kagami had gotten to sleep better than the others and thus had a lot more energy than the rest of them.

After exchanging tired pleasantries, Joker fired up the Nav and got them to the Metaverse.

As they arrived, a similar warping was felt as Osakabe appeared next to them.

“Good to see you kept your word,” Joker said as a means of greeting.

“I’m glad you came back as well,” Osakabe sneered back.

“We need to change my mother’s heart,” Knight affirmed, “doing nothing will get us nowhere.”

With that said, Osakabe teleported them back to the underground.

* * *

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsc41dhxU6Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsc41dhxU6Q)

Osakabe had dropped the team off near their last point, leading them to a Safe Room where they checked in quickly. 

Before they headed back into the dungeons, however, Osakabe snapped her fingers as if recalling something.

“What is it?” Indigo asked. 

“I remembered something about when I control the pits,” the Shadow said, “If the Champion is watching over any pit, I cannot alter it.”

“Because that would alert her, right?” Hunt asked.

“Precisely,” Osakabe answered, “Furthermore, it would be harder to do and ultimately waste our time and my energy.”

“Hate to interrupt,” Sting suddenly noted, pointing forward, “but we have company up ahead.” 

Sure enough, a Shadow guard stood in between both the team and some stairs leading forward. 

“We’re gonna have to deal with them, aren’t we?” Hunt groaned.

“We haven’t used any HP or SP so far…” Joker pointed out, “I think we’ll be alright.” 

With that, Joker charged the Shadow, striking it with his dagger before it could react. It transformed into a trio of cancrine creatures wearing army helmets and holding cutlasses that looked almost cute given their size.

The first of these Soldier Crabs charged Sting, swinging its free pincer in an attempt to snip at her. She dodged it effortlessly and fired back with a Zio from Melitta; it did okay in damage, but the Soldier Crab was still in fighting shape.

“Yōsei!” Joker commanded, summoning the Pixie-like Persona and calling upon a skill Yōsei had learned during their training in Mementos, “Snap!”

The Gun spell ripped into the second Soldier Crab. It flipped over and landed on its back, unable to get up quickly.

“It’s weak to Gun skills!” Indigo realized. With this new information, she whipped out her flintlock pistol, shooting the first Soldier Crab until it dissipated before knocking down the third with her third-to-last bullet.

“You’re surrounded!” Indigo cried as she and the other fighters closed in, “Joker, you wanna finish these guys off?”

One greenlighting gesture later, the Soldier Crabs were torn into oblivion. 

* * *

“Something seemed off about you, Osakabe,” Knight remarked a while after a few more battles had occurred, the last one being a fight against two Soldier Crabs and a Man-Faced Mutt. 

“And what would that be?” Osakabe inquired.

“The Shadows here don’t notice you,” Knight questioned, “is it because you’re also a Shadow or something?”

“I can alter cognition to make myself invisible to the Shadows,” Osakabe simply responded, “It wouldn’t work on you all, however. Don’t worry about that!”

“That could be quite useful…” Joker murmured out loud, “You’re an adept spell-caster, that much was obvious from our battle; perhaps you could aid us from your hiding spot?”

“That would reveal myself to the Shadows, I’m afraid.” 

“Damn…” Indigo groaned, before shrugging, “Worth a shot, Joker. C’mon, let’s keep going.”

Eventually, they came across another Shadow guarding another set of stairs that Joker recognized as more powerful than the other Shadows; it didn’t look any different than the other Shadows designed, but Joker’s Third Eye ability was able to pick it out as a bigger threat.

“Prepare for a slightly tougher battle, everyone,” he cautioned before pouncing on it and ripping its mask off.

Sure enough, a duo of new Shadows appeared from the guard. The Telepathic Primates looked somewhat like black-haired orangutans, but their heads were a bit bigger in a way that implied more intelligence than the average primate.

The less experienced members of the team threw their respective spells at the duo of apes. Psi bounced off completely, whereas Zio & Garu did very little to each of the Telepathic Primates.

Joker tried Yōsei’s Snap spell, which went right back at him and did a decent bit of damage to the Phantom Thieves’ leader.

“Fuck! We’re not doing anything to these guys!” Sting growled frustratedly.

“What do we do, Joker?” Indigo frantically asked.

One of the Telepathic Apes took the opportunity and unleashed a Rampage attack, doing decent damage to all of them and knocking down both Knight & Hunt. The other severely damaged Sting with a Psio, sending her flying back.

Nobody noticed a new figure turn the corner behind them and gasp until they jumped onto Joker’s head and ripped off a mask in midair, summoning a Persona.

The Persona was obviously feminine, to start with. She held a giant axe in her hands, and on the armor covering her whole body was the word _BEAUVAIS_ , with a _72_ right below it like a sports jersey.

“Hachette!” the newcomer cried, “Mafrei!”

Two Nuclear attacks blasted the duo of surprised Telepathic Primates, knocking them down.

“What the-”

“Who in the-”

“Oh, shit!”

“No time to explain… we need to finish them first!” the newcomer - whose clothes screamed valiant and courageous - exclaimed.

“We’ll talk after that…” Joker demanded, “Let’s get ‘em while they’re down!”

After half a moment of uncertain hesitation, the team and the new girl swooped into an All-Out Attack, bringing the Telepathic Primates to a grisly end.

Once the enemies had dissipated into the usual dark material and the stranger the team got a better look at her.

“Who are you?” Joker immediately demanded.

Sting, meanwhile, squinted at the newcomer, sizing them up. Only when the first Parisian Phantom Thief looked at her hair did she recognize her.

“ _Mylène_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldier Crab = Heikegani (Death). Crabs that seemed to have samurai's faces, these creatures were mistaken for soldiers that died in the Battle of Dan-no-ura in The Tale Of The Heike and left alive.  
> Telepathic Primate = Satori (Fool). Also known as Kaku, Yamako & Kuronbō, these ape-men were named after the word for Enlightenment in the Buddhist sense. They could read minds and were known to violate many a young woman; to escape them, you had to completely empty your mind, which would get them to grow bored and leave you alone.  
> More will come on the newcomer and her Persona... be patient!


	28. Bold Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The secret to happiness is freedom... And the secret to freedom is courage."  
> \- Thucydides

“Yes, it’s me,” Mylène said, “Now could you explain where we are? What is this place, exactly? And why are you in those costumes?”

“Can’t answer that now,” Joker interrupted, “I assume you just awakened to your Persona there?”

“You mean Hachette?” Mylène asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Yes, it was a little while ago.”  
“That means you’re gonna tire out soon,” Hunt informed her. “We should leave for the day.”

“If you’d like, we’ll explain everything once we’ve left the Metaverse,” Sting offered.

“That I can do, Chl-”

“Sting. I’m Sting while we’re here, and these are Indigo, Hunt & Knight. I assume you already know Joker, though.”

“Yeah, I do. I had been meaning to thank you for saving my boyfriend from Hawkmoth if I ever got the chance, by the way.”  
“Boyfriend?” Joker said, confused, “Wait, do you mean during my first appearance?”

“We don’t have time,” Indigo noted, “I see some more guards coming.”  
“Go, then,” Osakabe advised, stepping out of the Shadows, “I’ll wait for you.”

Mylène jumped a little. “Another m-monster?”

“A tentative ally,” Joker told her, “Now let’s go.”

Not long after, the Phantom Thieves had disappeared from the Palace.

* * *

“I was wondering what was up with Chloe, Sabrina & Juleka,” Mylène said after they’d made it back to the hideout, “but I didn’t know about Joker having anything to do with it.”

“I don’t attend your school, so that makes sense, I suppose,” Kagami shrugged.

“And that’s a lot of stuff to take in!” Mylène went on. “Palaces, Shadows, changes of heart… is that what happened to the Bourgeoises?”

“Yeah…” Sting said brusquely, “Those two hurt me and Sabrina really badly, and her Shadow ragged on Juleka for being gay.”

“I’m alright now,” Sabrina smiled, “and I have the world’s best girlfriend, too!”

Chloe blushed a vibrant shade of red, causing Sabrina and the others to chuckle.

_You feel Sabrina’s radiant happiness…_

**Judge Rank 2!**

“But enough about us,” Joker said, “How did you get into the Metaverse? How did you awaken to… Hachette, you said?”

“Well…”

* * *

Mylène was cowardly and more than a bit non-confrontational, but she wasn’t stupid. She’d seen how Chloe, Sabrina & Juleka looked tired on certain days, but she’d also noticed they looked much happier in general as of recent. Chloe had stopped bullying everyone and was working to atone for her behavior, and Sabrina was doing the same (albeit to a lesser degree). Juleka was much louder and seemed more cheery, reminding Mylène a little bit of the goth girl’s mother. Rose had been ecstatic to see Juleka coming out of her shell. Furthermore, the three had been hanging out with each other a lot, as well as with that Kagami girl Adrien & Marinette were friends with.

But those changes seemed rather dramatic and sudden, which made Mylène more than suspicious. So that day, she’d tailed them when she saw them entering an alley - an area where Chloe would not normally be found - near the stadium.

Then she saw _Joker_ of all people swoop down as if from the sky; before she could react, the world warped around her.

She’d lost track of where they were after that, and had wandered into the stadium, hoping to find directions.

Instead, she’d walked into a trap set by Tomoe Tsurugi and some weird masked samurai things, and they’d just cornered Mylène when Hachette had come to her.

_Oh, you poor darling…_

The usual rattling pain had torn a path through Mylène’s head, and she fell to her knees. 

_You fear these monsters, you fear their mistress… you fear many things, don’t you? It seems you could use some courage and power right about now…_

“Y-yeah…” Mylène said honestly, “but I don’t know how to be brave like Ivan and others…” Only then did she feel her mask appear on her face.

 _Well, I can at least grant you power; if you’d like that, let’s form a contract. I am thou, thou art I… Step beyond timid, beyond_ **_bold_ ** _and become_ **_audacious_** _; it is time to stand up to all that scares you in this world!_

With that, she managed to rip off her mask after a lot of tugging, summoning Hachette. She’d put up a good fight, but the amount of guards had outnumbered her and knocked her unconscious. 

For putting up a good show, Mylène supposed, Tomoe’s Shadow had spared her life and thrown her into the dungeons instead. What the owner of the Palace hadn’t counted on was Mylène using Hachette to break the locks and escape. From there, she’d wandered through the underground area until she overheard the sounds of fighting; following the sounds led her to the girls she’d been looking for, albeit in mortal peril due to the Telepathic Primates’ power. 

It was here where Mylène's bold actions saved the day; after that, the rest was history.

* * *

“Quite the story there, Mlle. Mylène,” Joker said once she was done telling her story, “Here’s my one question for you: would you like to help us take down Tomoe?”

“If you’ll have me on your team,” Mylène answered after a few seconds. “I’m still a little scared by all the Shadows there, though…”

“You’ll get used to it,” Chloe said, “some of them freak me out, too.”

“You’ll need a codename, though,” Juleka told her, “What do you want it to be?”

After a few moments of thought, Mylène’s face turned resolute. “Call me Valor.”

_You feel Mylène’s resolve…_

**Everyman Rank 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mylène's Persona Hachette is based off of Jeanne Laisné, who became known as Jeanne Hachette (Joan the Hatchet) after she saved the area of Beauvais from the Duke of Burgundy in 1472.  
> Hachette has Nuke & Physical Skills, and she can get Concentrate later on.  
> Mylène's Arcana is the Everyman, which is an alternate version of the Fool. The Fool has a lot to say about taking risks, so I thought it would work for Mylène.  
> I can't remember what deck features the Everyman, but even if there isn't one, some expert said the Fool "originally represented the everyman".


	29. A Talented Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got a chapter of this up!

The next day there was another akuma attack.

A young high-schooler named Jack had snapped on his “friends” when they made too many derogatory jokes about his ADHD. Hawkmoth had found him and turned him into Omniboss. He’d sapped his ex-friends of their talents and turned them into his own.

Joker had been the first to confront him, summoning Yōsei and attempting to catch Omniboss off guard with a Snap attack. The akuma had dodged it from behind him - proof of the akuma’s perceptiveness.

Not long after, Ladybug & Chat Noir came in swinging; Omniboss dodged both of the attacks and had similar success when Loyalty, Tigress & Vespid arrived and tried their luck. 

As Ladybug flipped away from another talent-sapping laser, she decided another Miraculous was needed. Given the perceptiveness of Omniboss, she would need to distract him and keep his mind busy… the Fox would work!

However, Miracle Queen had taken Rena Rouge out of commission, and even if that hadn’t happened, Marinette wasn’t too eager to give her a Miraculous until Lila’s trickery ceased.

As she took cover, she noticed Joker was next to her. “Hey,” she whispered to him, “Do you have anyone you’d recommend for the Fox Miraculous?”

“Well, given that Kagami isn’t a permanent wielder, you could bring her in,” he whispered back, “but we have another member without a Miraculous now. Go get Braids for the Fox, and bring in Bullwark if you want. Ultimately, it’s your call, though.”

_ Braids?  _ Ladybug wondered,  _ Who was Braids? _

She figured most of her close friends - however intentional - had been picked by Joker to become his allies in Phantom Thievery. If she followed similar logic, Braids must be-

Realizing who he meant, Ladybug turned to him to give him a look saying, “Really?  _ Mylène _ ?”

But he was already back in battle.

Sighing, Ladybug began sneaking back to her home. She had a necklace to grab.

* * *

Mylène had been watching the akuma at home when Ladybug knocked on her window, a serious look on her face. Astonished, Mylène opened the door to let the superheroine in.

“There’s not much time to explain, Mylène,” Ladybug said quietly so that Mylène’s dad wouldn’t hear anything. She pulled out a small, ornate box and said, “This is the Miraculous of the Fox, granting the power of Illusion; will you use it to help us with this akuma?”

After about a second and a half of shocked silence, Mylène nodded. “O-of course! But what about Rena Rouge?”

“Thanks to a widely unremembered akuma, Rena and the other previous heroes - except for me and Chat Noir - have been retired for their own safety.”

“O-oh…” 

After putting on the Fox necklace, Mylène was quickly introduced to Trixx, who admired her governmental aspirations and agreed to work with the girl.

Once she’d transformed, she and Ladybug leaped out of the window to go to the akuma. As they leaped across the roofs of Paris, Ladybug asked the Fox wielder what her alias would be.

“Swift… I’ll be Swift,” was her reply.

* * *

“Is that all you’ve got?” Omniboss laughed haughtily as the remaining heroes took cover from his talent-taking beams, “Once I’ve sapped you of your powers and grabbed your Miraculouses, those jackasses are n-”

Suddenly, he saw a trio of Jokers leap out at him from the corner of his eye. Confused but left with no choice but to react, the akuma swung at all of them… only to miss each one somehow.

“W-what?!” he gawked as the triad charged him again.

Sensing an opportunity and realizing what was going on, the real Joker made a dash for the akuma while his back was turned. He kicked him in said back and flipped off, the heels on his boots providing extra damage.

Shrieking in pain, Omniboss opened his hands, one of which dropped a small orb which Vespid swiftly pierced with her rapier. Leaping into the air from a perch where she stood with another new heroine, Ladybug snatched up the akuma that flew out. She then purified the city before Omniboss had the opportunity to react, reverting him to Jack.

Chat Noir agreed to take Jack home; after he had headed off with the boy in tow, Ladybug turned to Joker.

“Weird question, before I forget to ask…” she said, “Did you change Rupert Anciel’s heart?”

“Yeah, we did,” Vespid said, jogging up to the duo of leaders, “What brought it up?”

“I overheard Marc talking about how his father had given him up to the Kurtzbergs and turned himself in,” Ladybug explained.

“Are these Kurtzbergs good?” Joker asked.

“They’re not perfect,” Loyalty supplied, “but they’re trying. They accepted their son Nathaniel - Marc’s boyfriend - when he came out as bisexual. Marc is in good hands!”

“Good,” Joker sighed, relieved. He then noticed the newest heroine -  _ a fox-themed one, _ he noted - hop down to greet them.

“Your advice paid off, Joker,” Ladybug smiled. “Swift did her job fantastically! Now, if we could meet at your hideout so I can discreetly take your Miraculous, Swift…”

* * *

The next day came, as it always does. Akira had gone to work at the school again as a janitor. After doing his work, receiving his pay, and changing his clothes, he came across a young girl - one of the students, no doubt - sitting sadly in a corner as he was leaving. 

Not eager to deal with another akuma, he calmly walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. 

“W-who are you?” she gasped through the tears running down her face.

“Mr. Kurusu, the janitor,” he answered. “I’d rather you not get akumatized, so please let me know what’s going on so you can get through it.”

The girl sighed. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I was a Miraculous holder once…”

The girl explained how she’d been a previous wielder of a Miraculous and had lost the ability to safely use it after an event few remembered.

She’d understood that the perpetrator had been manipulated into it and had forgiven them, but seeing someone else with the Miraculous she’d used hurt a lot.

“Perhaps you’ll get a different Miraculous…?” Akira said, attempting to reassure her.

“Who knows? But that’s not the main problem, admittedly.”

She talked about her friends Marinette and Lila (the latter of which made warning bells ring in Akira’s head when named) and how Marinette didn’t believe Lila had done all the cool things she had done. Alya chalked it up to jealousy, as both she and Lila liked the same guy.

“Perhaps you should see what you can find, Alya?” Akira pointed out. “What’s the harm?”

“I just… I don’t know why I don’t trust Marinette’s side of the story, but it’s like something inside me is screaming to trust Lila over her…”

“Ignore that voice, then,” Akira advised. “You’re that Ladyblogger, right? Do your research.”  
“...you’re right, M. Kurusu. I’ll do that when I have time.”

Smiling up at him gratefully, Alya made her leave. Akira watched her go, before making his own exit for the day.

_ You can tell that Alya is grateful for your interference…  _

**Dark Moon Rank 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Alya's the Dark Moon Confidant. It's the Tarot de Malefices' version of the Moon... which is rather obvious, really.


End file.
